Mind of the Crimson Dragon
by Tiruru
Summary: 5000 years ago seven dragons fought the earthbound immortals and one of them became a card. An old lady gave this card to a girl named Melody, her destiny to help the signers begins. BrunoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction: **

Before my story starts I want to clear some things, before you start reading my story :D

**1. **My character's name is Melody Minami, and there are some OC's that I own and I don't, if you hate OC's click the backspace button.

**2.** I will be using mostly the Japanese names of the characters. Ex: Aki, Akiza in the dub

**3**. I do not write canon characters duel script, why? Can you just watch it on the internet right?

**4.** This will be following the yugioh 5d's storyline

**5.** Please review my story :D


	2. Chapter 1: New Life

_Chapter 1: New life_

**_Prologue: _**

_Thousand years ago, seven dragons fought the earthbound immortal and sealed them on the Nazca lines. The dragon told her faithful servant that the time she was sealed inside the card, the servant will keep it and pass down the card generation to generation until the day has come that the servant's family needs to give the card to the reincarnated signer. _

_An old woman named Ayumi was the descendant of the reincarnated signer. The card gave her family luck and security treating it to be their prized possession, but the card needs to give this card to the reincarnated signer. Before Ayumi left, she gave the card to a girl named Melody. Telling the story behind it and her destiny will begin with this card. _

_After Ayumi left, Melody was curious about the card. She keeps staring at it, until the blank card changed into a picture of an ice dragon with yellow eyes. Melody tried to tell this to her mother and brother, but they just laughed thinking it is only her imagination. _

_Melody tried to ignore this unaware that her life will change... _

* * *

><p>I was sleeping peacefully until I heard my name which means I need to wake up and go to school. Each day of my life I always wish that school never existed.<p>

"Mai, wake up!" Mom said in a loud voice

I have no choice to wake up, or else my mother will get angry with me again if I don't wake up immediately. I woke up from my bed, take a bath and dressed up. After that, I went to the kitchen, my breakfast for today is egg and bacon. Bacon is my favorite food, and I ate up.

I stand up from my chair and kissed mom in her cheeks "See you later mom" I said, and walked, Oh I forgot my lunch money. I turned around "My lunch money?" I asked mom giving her a smile

"Tsk, you forget everything but not the money eh?" Mom said, pulling a piece of money from her pocket. "here" my young looking mother gave me the money.

"Thanks, mom I love you!" I raised my voice, brought my bag and went outside the house.

The sun is shining and the clouds are fluffy as a cotton candy. Hello, my name is Melody Minami. You can call me Melody for short, but in the house, my name is Mai. I am 16 years old 4th high school. I am in a private school, the school's name doesn't matter right? I use an ice barrier deck, and my favorite monsters are Blizzard princess, Dance princess of the ice barrier and brionac, dragon of the ice barrier. Every time I summon Broniac, my opponent loses in a duel...well most of the time.

* * *

><p>I went inside the classroom, nothing changed, my classmates are still chitchatting 247. I sat in my chair, the two guys next to me, are talking about something.

"Hey, did you know there will be a tournament held in neo domino city?" the guy next me that is Nori asked the male student in front of him.

"The fortune cup?" the other student wondered

Nori nodded "The winner will have the right to duel Jack Atlas" Nori said

"Yeah, I heard that the winner can duel Jack Atlas" the student said

"Fumio is a loser!" A voice yelled, I looked at the chair next to me. The chair is empty. Why does everyone love to tease Fumio? There was rumors that he has a drown syndrome. It is obvious; every time we are together, he acts weird and has a high knowledge when it comes to personal things. He is always asking me about Miki's cup size, and always staring on my skirt. But I won't let him do that through, every time he does a perverted thing in me. I punch or slap him on the face, he is almost a useless friend. Why? Because he is the smartest kid in the class and he doesn't let me copy his homework, while he let Miki her crush copy her homework. I am not surprised that he is the smartest student in the class; he is already 19 years old and still in 4th year? Fumio should have a job right now.

Fumio stand up from his chair "Why does everyone love to tease me? Stop please!" he cried

"Fumio is a loser! Loser! loser!" the boys repeated the words over and over again until Fumio was really angry.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I AM GOING TO SAY BAD WORDS BECAUSE OF YOU!" Fumio raged

"Then say bad words if you want, who the damn care?" Chiemo raised her voice.

"Hey stop Fumio" I defended, even through he is a bit perverted, Fumio is still a nice person.

A blacked haired man with pale skin entered the classroom, "Sit down, students" Mr. Sato ordered, and my classmates sat on our respective chairs.

"Good morning class" Mr. Sato greeted

My classmates and I stand up from our chairs "Good morning Mr. Sato" we said in a dead voice.

"Sit down" our professor commanded, and we sit from our respective chairs.

Our first subject is history, Mr. Sato opened his book and started to read it. "Our topic for today is about satellite, does everyone know the history of this place?" he asked

Fumio stand up from his chair "The zero reverse effect was caused by an intentional -overloading to the Ener- D system. The result of this led to a negative energy which was sent down into the Earth in the form of a massive amount of energy. This accident affected Domino city, causing it to separate into two. "Fumio explained

"Geez, that is sure a long speech..." I thought to myself.

"Very good, Fumio sits down" Mr. Sato commanded, Fumio sat on his chair.

"Melody" Mr. Sato called me

Crap, I know where is this coming from

"Yes?" I asked

"Who is the lead developer of Momentum Investigation and development section?" Our professor asked

Damn, I don't know the answer. So I shrugged as a response.

Fumio raised his hand, and stand up "Dr. Fudo is the lead developer of Momentum Investigation and development section" Fumio answered, he is the always one who answers all the questions in our class. All the students in the class besides him are dumb.

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime, Fumio and I went to the canteen with our lunch boxes. We went to the vacant seat next to us. And we opened our lunch boxes in the same time. Yay, my lunch for today is fried chicken, my favorite food. I used my chopsticks to get my food on the bento and I started to eat.<p>

"Fumio, do you know the fortune cup?" I asked while swallowing the food in my mouth

Fumio stared at me "Yeah" the black haired boy nodded "Fortune cup is a tournament that will be held in neo domino city next week, if you win, you will have a chance to duel the duel king Jack Atlas." Fumio answered

"I see…" I stopped "If you have a chance to join, will you join?" I questioned

"Hell yes! I would do anything just to enter to that tournament!" Fumio happily answered

"Hey guys!" A black girl said sitting besides me, while bringing a tray with foods. "What's up?" Shayma asked, one of my good friends.

"Talking about the fortune cup" I answered, while eating fried chicken.

* * *

><p>After few class hours, it's our dismissal time. All the students ran outside including me, I was walking normally. I heard a voice calling me in my back, I turned around and saw black hair boy panicking.<p>

"Melody, Makoto is in trouble!" Fumio said

"What happened?" I concern Makoto is one of my best friends who never left me alone. Since Kasumi broke up with Makoto, he is always doing cutting classes.

"Aito and Adrian called you, let's go!" Fumio said, I nodded and we both ran.

We went outside the school, there was a group of boys waiting for me. Next to them, there was a dark blue haired boy, the student was tied in a rope.

"What trouble did you do this time?" I questioned Adrian

"We just used Makoto to lure you into a duel since you don't want to duel us." Adrian answered

"What's wrong scared?" the pumpkin shaped build Aito questioned

"No, I am not scared, little pig" I insulted answered Aito's question and I rolled my eyes.

"Stop it, it's not good!" Fumio added

"It is not good" Koe said in a sarcastic way "I'll duel you Melody and Fumio will duel Aito." Adrian said.

"Fine" I said, I opened my bag and pulled my duel disk.

* * *

><p>"Duel!" We shouted<p>

We draw five cards in our decks "Ladies first, draw" I drew a card from my deck, the cards in hand is dance princess of the ice barrier, spellbreaker of the ice barrier, cyromancer of the ice barrier, dimensional prison and soul exchange, and the card I just drew is medallion of the ice barrier. "I activate medallion of the ice barrier to add one ice barrier monster to my deck to my hand." I get general Gantala of the ice barrier from my deck to my hand. "I place one face down monster and one face down card that ends my turn." I said, spell breaker's defense is 2000, which can protect me.

Adrian draws a card from his deck "I summon mist valley soldier in attack position" an old flying creature appeared on the field "Mist valley soldier attack her face down card" Adrian ordered

"Not so fast, I activate dimensional prison, it removes from play your monster in the field." I explained

"I set two cards, my turn is finished" he said

I drew a card from my deck, and that card is general Raiho of the ice barrier. Bah, it's a dead draw, ah I know. If I summoned Brionac I can discard him, and later on I will summon General Galanta and revive him. "I summon cyromancer of the ice barrier." Cryomancer appeared in my field "Create spine-chilling power by ridding people of theirs! Engulf the entire planet in this cold! Synchro Summon! Bone-chilling might, Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" I chanted, eight rings appeared into my two

monsters. A giant ice dragon appeared in the field. "I activate Brionac's effect, I can discard the number of cards and I can return the same number of cards to the hand. I discard one card and I choose the face down card in the right side." I explained, Adrian returns the chosen card to his hand. "Brionac, dragon of the ice barrier attack him directly!" I ordered my monster to attack, the dragon uses an ice breathe to attack Adrian. Wiping his life points to 1700. "And that ends my turn." I said, I never expected this to be easy.

He draws a card from his deck "I activate burial from the different dimension, all cards that are removed from play are going to the graveyard, next I activate call of the haunted I will special summon Mist valley soldier, and normal summon mist valley thunderbird." Adrian said, a bird-like creature appeared in the field. "I synchro summon mist valley thunder lord" Adrian summoned, a giant wing beast monster appeared. "Attack Brionac!" he yelled, his monster attacked my Brionac wiping my life points to 3700. "turn end"

I drew a card from my deck, the card I drew is monster reborn. I can revive Broniac, discard one card and finish this duel. I am sure lucky today "I activate monster reborn, I'll revive Broniac" I said, the ice dragon returned in my field "I activate Brionac's effect, I will discard one card and return one card. And I choose your mist valley thunder lord, Finish this duel Broniac!" I ordered, Broniac attacks Adrian wiping his life points down to zero.

All monsters in the field disappeared "That was sure an easy duel." I thought to myself

Fumio defeated Aito using his Locomotion R-Genex

"Deal is a deal, return Makoto!" I raised my voice

The boys removed the rope that holding Makoto and ran away.

"Hey wait for me!" Adrian and Aito said in the same time and followed their group.

I faced Makoto and slapped him on the face "What the fuck did you do?" I yelled

Makoto touched the part where I slapped him "You don't need to slap me!" Makoto said

"You should thank me that I saved your life, Makoto" I yelled

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First chapter! I know this chapter is kind off short, but I will try to make the next chapters longer. Please review^_^ **


	3. Chapter 2: Destiny? What?

I was in front of our house, I punched the doorbell many times. Like what I always when I get home. A girl with chestnut hair opened the door, and carried my bag.

We went inside the house, our maid Aiko puts the bag in the sofa. "Mai, are you going to eat?" she raised her voice

"Yeah" I nodded

I went to the bathroom, to take a half bath. Then, I went to my room to dress up. After that, I opened my desktop, and opened my chat account. I was looking to my updates and others, until I saw pop-up chat in the bottom of the screen. I looked at the chat box, I am not surprised that Akimistsu wants to chat with me. Months ago, he confessed that he likes me in this website and offline.

"Hi" Akimitsu started

"Hello" I typed in the keyboard

"Wat u doin?" he asked

"Talking with you," I answered

"Mai! Dinner is ready!" Aiko yelled

"Ok!" I yelled back, I stand up from my chair and ran into the dining room leaving the computer open.

**X**

I sat in the chair in front of the table, Aiko places the plate in front of me. In the plate, there was a rice and hot dog. I guess the food for this day is not bad, carried my spoon and fork as a started to eat. The chestnut haired girl sat next to me and turned on the television using the remote.

"The fortune cup tournament will be held next week" the newscaster said: "And you will have a chance to duel the king Jack Atlas!" the female newscaster added. Aiko and I heard a beeping noise of a car, and that means mom is here. Aiko stand up from her chair and went outside the house to open the gate that enters mom's car.

"The contestants of this tournament are Yusei Fudo" the newscaster introduced, an image of a spiky haired boy with golden yellow streaks appeared on the screen "Aki Izayoi" the newscaster said, an image of a redhead girl appeared on the screen. The introducing continues until "last, but not lease Ace Fukuzawa Minami from Tokyo university!" the newscaster said

"What the fuck?" I shouted; I can't believe that my brother is joining in the fortune cup. I wanted to join that tournament!

Mom, Ace and Aiko panicky went inside the house to see what I am shouting for. "What happened'?" Mom asked in a worried voice

"Brother why didn't you tell me that your participating in the fortune cup tournament'?" I questioned in a loud voice, tears flowing from my eyes. It's been always my dream to join in a national tournament where thousand people will watch me, then my brother is going to steal it.

"Actually your brother is—"

I screamed like a crying baby, went to my room, and locked it. My mom knocked the door "Stop being dramatic Mai!" mom yelled "Your brother received an invitation to the fortune cup, but he will not go!" mom said

I wiped my tears from my eyes and opened the door "Really?" I asked

"Yeah, now stop being a drama queen and open this door!" mom kicked her foot into the door.

I opened a door with a smile "So what is he going to do with the invitation?" I questioned

Mom looked at Ace, but my brother shrugged as a response. Brother is the top student in Tokyo university, he has a high IQ and good looks, I bet in his school there are many fangirls chasing him. "Brother, why are you're not going to that tournament?" I asked

"Because I am too lazy to join" Ace said in a tired voice, as he went to his room.

"So that means can I join?" I raised my voice

"No" he replied simply

"Please?" I begged

"No, you're just going to embarrassed me in front of millions of people" brother said

"My dueling skills are improved; I defeated a classmate awhile ago at school." I respond "Plus, if you're not going just because you're lazy, lease get to take your place. And you're not the only one to be going to be embarrassed; the whole school!" I said: "Now please, let me take your place, I promise I will do my best to win!" I insisted

"No!" brother insisted

Mom went in front of his room and knocked "Ace, she has a point, if you don't want to come to the tournament, lease take someone who will take your place!" mom said

"Fine" Brother said

"Yay!" I cheered and jumped

Mom went near me and glared at me "If you are going to embarrassed Ace in the tournament, I am going to kill you" she said, and I nodded nervously. Mom is a kind mother, but don't even try to make her angry she looks like a monster when she gets angry.

**X**

It was 11:00 pm, which means I have to go to bed or else my mother will yell at me again. I went to my bed and pulled the blanket as I closed my eyes. When I closed my eyes, I was in a place where there are no people than me, suddenly someone appeared in front of me. It was an ice shaped dragon with gold sympathizing eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked

"My name is Khione, dragon queen of the ice barrier." The dragon answered through in my mind "and your name is Melody right? Or in other names Mai?" she questioned

I nodded "Yeah, how did you know?" I questioned

"I was watching you all the time" she answered

"How?" I wondered

"Before Ayumi left, I asked her to give me to you as a new owner." Khione answered

"Why?; is it because I use an ice barrier deck?" I questioned

"No, because you're a signer." Khione replied softly

"What?" I turned my head to the right, what signer is she talking about

"5000 thousand years ago, the other dragons and I are the servants of the crimson dragon sealed the earthbound immortals in Nazca lines, but the earthbound immortals are back and your one of the chosen one who needs to defeat them." Khione explained

"Me, the chosen one? Are you kidding me? Why me, I can't even get good grades and your saying I am a signer?" I said

"Nobody's perfect, chosen one. Everyone has flaws, the crimson dragon chosen you. You are the reincarnation one of he signers" The dragon said in a soft tone.

Unexpectedly a red mark appeared in the right side of my arm, the shape is like a brain-like "What's this?" I asked curiously

"It's the mark of the dragon, this proves that you are one of the legendary signers." Khione replied

"This is a dream right? Must I am dreaming about weird stuffs eh?" I questioned to myself

"This it may a dream, but the things I told you is true, you have to accept your destiny, chosen one." Khione said in a calm tone

"Yeah." I said awkwardly "where do I start?" I questioned

"Your destiny begins in a tournament" The ice dragon answered shortly

"You mean the fortune cup?"

She nodded "That's it for now, I'll talk to you again if I am going to tell you something." Khione said

I opened my eyes, I realized that it was only a dream. I woke up from my bed and pulled my deck from my bag. I opened it and pulled Khione, the dragon queen of the ice barrier card. "I guess it was only a typical weird dream, I always dreamed every night." I said

**X**

The next day, I am riding in mom's car, opened the door, went outside and closed the door. I went to the classroom, it's still noisy as ever. I sat on my chair and our teacher Mr. Sato entered the classroom.

Students stand up "Good morning Mr. Sato" the students greeted like they didn't take a breakfast.

"We have a transfer student from another school" Mr. Sato said: "Come here, Yuna" Our professor ordered

A violet haired girl with a ponytail on the back of her hair enters the classroom bringing her bag "Hello, my name is Yuna Nikki, nice to meet you." She said shyly and bowed in front of everyone.

"Adrian, go to another vacant seat" Mr. Sato ordered, Adrian was the guy, which is next to me. The student brings his bag with him and sits in the vacant seat. "Yuna, sit next there" Mr. Sato ordered the girl to seat next to me.

So that means I have a chance to have another friend, well I hope. The girl sits next to me.

"Open your English books and answer page 116," Our professor ordered, I pulled my English book from my back and opened my pencil case and get my ball pen. After that, I started answering

**X**

The bell rang that means it's already our lunch break. Other students ran into the canteen, I was fixing my things. The girl who sat next to me is just sitting there, being alone.

"Hey, do you want to come with us?" I asked the girl

She gave me a fake smile "Sure" she nodded, Yuna stands up from her chair

"Melody, let's go!" Fumio yelled

"Let's go down because if we don't we are going to eat stand reserved seats anymore." I said, pulling the girl's hand.

We went to the canteen, and sit one of the vacant seats. I put my lunch box in the table and opened it. I use my spoon and fork to eat.

What is the name of the girl who sits next to me? I poked the purple haired girl on the checks "Hey, what's your name?"

"Yuna" the girl replied "You?" she asked

"Melody Minami and the guy in front of you is Fumio." I introduced

Yuna stared at the black haired student Fumio. "Hi, Yuna" Fumio greeted

"Hello" Yuna greeted back in a cold tone

"Yuna, you don't need to be quiet, come on and tell something about yourself!" I said while my mouth is full.

"Don't talk when your mouth is full, Melody" Fumio said

I gulped the food that I am eating from my mouth "How old are you?" I asked Yuna

"17" she replied

"So you're a year older than me, Yuna." I said

She nodded "Your 16 right" The violet haired girl questioned

"Yup" I nodded "And Fumio is 19 years old," I said

Yuna gasped "He's 19'?" the girl raised her voice

"Uh huh" I nodded "Because Fumio is nerd" I teased Fumio

Fumio stands up from his chair, as he carried the chair "Don't ever call me autistic!", he raged, I giggled a bit on his reaction, and that proves that he is autistic.

"It's true, you are autistic!" Adrian laughed

"Rgggg!" Fumio growled

**X**

After our lunch break, Ms. Fuyukawa is discussing Science, then she wrote something on the blackboard.

Science:

Do page 99, letter A-C

I flipped my book to page 99, Oh crap. This homework is difficult than I thought "Damn, our homework is freaking difficult!" I complained

Yuna looked at my book and stared at me "Pfft, can't you answer these questions?" she asked

"I would not complain if its easy right?" I said

"If you want, I can teach you these in your home later" She gave me a smile

"Really?" I asked, is this girl really going to help me

She smiled and nodded

X

After those blah blah subjects, it was already dismissal time. Yuna and I came inside the classroom.

"you're going to teach me in home?" I am concerned "I am difficult to teach, Yuna your parents will be worried if you are going to come home late."

Yuna looked at me sadly, "I don't have parents..." she said in a sad tone

I gasped "What? You don't have parents. What happened?" I asked

**~Yuna's POV~ **

Shit, I can't say tell that my parents died from zero accident, if I say that. She may ask where I came from. I don't want to tell her that I came from satellite because Melody could judge me for that and report me to the police.

"My parents died in an accident," I answered

"So where do you live now?" Melody asked "And who's the one who sustain your needs?" I questioned

"My aunt" Yuna lied

**~Melody's POV~**

"I see"

Yuna and I went to my house, I punched the doorbell many times. Aiko opened the door and let us enter. We went inside the house and entered to my room, I sighed. Thank gosh that my room is cleaned by Aiko. I don't want to be embarrassed because of my room.

I put my bag next to my bed while Yuna puts her bag next to my bag. We pulled the things needed to do our homework.

Yuna and I put our things on the small table and started to do our homework.

"Teach me?" I started

Yuna pulls my book and started to answer my book, 15 minutes later she finished answering my book.

"You don't need to answer this..." I said awkwardly

"Don't worry, I used a pencil for answering you can use a pen to rewrite it." The purple haired girl said.

"Thanks" I gave Yuna a smile

**A/N: **Chapter two of the 6th signer. Thank you for sylphialon for the review. I don't own Yuna Nikki, sylphialon owns her. Please review and subscribe. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's if I do Bruno wouldn't have died and I wouldn't this fanfic.


	4. Chapter 3: Good Luck

Yuna and I are sitting on the floor, the girl is teaching me about our science homework. "Ah, I get it!" I raised my voice

"Easy right?" Yuna asked

I nodded "Yeah"

The purple haired girl puts her things on her bag "I have to go, I have things to do in the house." She said

We went outside my room, Aiko is watching TV. Yuna and I looked at the TV.

The newscaster explained, "There are two girls who came from satellite are currently in the city right now. We haven't found a picture yet, but if you know them'. Please report it to the Neo Domino police."

"I have to go now!" Yuna walks hurriedly into the door; I followed her and opened the door.

"Be careful Yuna, you saw it on the news, there are people from satellite who are in the city. They may do something bad, so be careful!" I warned Yuna.

"Yes, I will, thanks" Yuna gave me a forced smile.

**~Yuna's POV~**

Melody was waving at me while I am walking. Could the news referring to me and silver? Because the police caught us while we are in the city, thank god we don't have a criminal mark. If we do, we have been in jail right now.

I went to my apartment, and I knocked the door. My cousin, Silver opened the door "Where have you been, Yuna? I have been waiting for you forever!" my cousin said

I entered the door and closed the door after that. "Sorry, Silver I just taught my friend about a topic in science." I apologized

"So you have a new friend now eh?" Silver asked, which is sitting on the chair. "Who is it?"

"Her name is Melody" I replied

"Is she a nice person?"

"I think so, she let me go into her house" I answered

**~Melody's POV~ **

I was sitting next to Aiko, while watching TV. "Is my mother going to allow me to bring a friend here?" I asked

Aiko stared at me "Of course, as long it's not a guy." She replied enthusiastically

We heard a beeping noise outside; Aiko goes outside the house to open the gate.

* * *

><p>The next day; Yuna, Fumio and I are in the classroom talking about the fortune cup. "Hey, why is the fortune cup is so popular?" I asked<p>

"It's because you have a chance to duel Jack Atlas." Fumio said

"What's so special about him and why are people dying just to see him or duel him?" I questioned

"He's the duel king duh..." Yuna softly replied

"In speaking of fortune cup, I am going to tell you something..." I reminded, I am going to tell them that I am one of the participants in the fortune cup. "Come here" Their faces are nearer than before. "I am a participant in the fortune cup" I whispered

Yuna and Fumio gasped "What, you're a participant in the fortune cup!" Fumio yelled, all the students in the class stared at me.

"You're going to the fortune cup, Melody?" Chimeo asked

I covered Fumio's mouth "No, he means that I am going to watch the fortune cup live..." I excused

"Ah, I see" Chimeo asked, the students turned back to their chitchatting.

I sighed "Fumio, why did the heck do you that?" I whispered

"I was surprised, sorry" Fumio apologized

* * *

><p>Days later until the day before the fortune cup, I was in my room fixing my ice barrier deck. "Is this deck already OK?" I asked myself<p>

Someone knocked the door and opened it, a dirty blond woman enters my room. "Mom, do you need something?" I questioned

My mother went near me "Here" she gave me a card; I accepted the card and stared at it. The card artwork is a young woman with blue hair, while holding a long chained ice.

"Blizzard princess?" I thought, and gave the card a smile "This is a pretty cute card with a good effect." I said; and I looked back at mom "But why are you giving this to me?" I questioned

"Your great grandmother said that when you entered to a famous tournament; I need to give this card to you." Mom replied

"But why?" I asked

Mom shrugged "I don't know; but I heard that grandmother loved you own child."

"What's her name again?" I starched my head

"Misora"

"Is she a good duelist?" I wondered

"Of course; in fact grandmother is a famous pro duelist when she was around your age." Mom answered

"I see," I murmured

We heard a doorbell outside; but we ignored it because Aiko will open it. "Thanks, mom for this card. Now my deck is finally completed" I thanked

"Don't thank me, thank grandmother instead." Mom said

Aiko knocked the door and opened it "Mai, Yuna is here..." she said in a soft tone.

Mom looked at me "Who's Yuna?" she asked

"A classmate" I answered; I stand up and went in front of our door. I saw a purple-haired girl with a bow on her hair and green eyes. "Yuna, why are you here?" I questioned

"Tomorrow is the fortune cup remember'?' I just want to say good luck" the girl answered and smiled

"Thanks" I smiled back

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this chapter is super short; well I just wanted to separate where Melody is getting ready and the fortune cup arc. Thank you for Sylphiaton for the review in my previous chapter; reviews and feedback are appreciated^^ **

**I don't own Yu-gi-oh 5d's, if I do. Bruno didn't die. I only own Melody Minami and other OC's. Yuna belongs to Sylphiaton. **


	5. Chapter 4: Fortune cup begins

The next day, I was sleeping on my bed happily, until my brother threw me a pillow. "MAI, WAKE UP!" my brother, Ace yelled in my ears. I fell on the floor, and woke up.

"Brother, you don't need to do that!" I raised my voice

"Today is the fortune cup dammit!" Brother yelled

Mom opened the door "What the hell are you arguing?" She asked

"I am just waking up Mai," Ace answered

Mom looked at me "Yeah, go fix yourself NOW!" mom yelled

Mom's loud voice made me scared, so I ran to the bathroom and take a bath.

After taking a bath, I dressed up, fixed my hair. And I pulled a bag from my cabinet and put some things in it including my deck. I went in front of mom "I am ready!" I raised my voice.

* * *

><p>My mother, nanny Aiko, and I went inside mom's car, and rode off. "Mai, try your best to win this tournament, OK?" mom started<p>

I looked at mom "I'll try my best, but don't get angry at me if I lost" I replied

Mom nodded "Yeah, but put your brother's name to shame OK?"

"Whatever" I whispered, "By the way, why brother don't want to attend in this tournament is he just being lazy?" I asked

"Your brother is a good duelist, but he isn't interested in that hobby, you know your brother likes studying more." Mom answered

What's interesting in studying anyway? It just makes your brain hurts. Minutes later; we are in the front of the stadium. Even in the front stadium, the place is crowded by people.

"Damn this place is crowded" Mom murmured, and stopped her car outside the stadium. "Here's your pocket money" mom gave me money and an invitation to the fortune cup.

"Thanks mom, I love you" I kissed mom in her cheeks, Aiko and I opened the car's door.

* * *

><p>We are in the Stadium's entrance, I saw a black suited guard, guarding the entrance. "Excuse me, I am a participant in the fortune cup, can you let me in?" I questioned politely<p>

The henchman stared at me "Where is your invitation young lady?" he asked for the invitation

I pulled the invitation from my bag and hand it over to him. He reads the invitation "You're not Ace Minami, where is he?" he questioned

"I am his little sister; he has a high fever right now and can't go to the tournament. So I took his place instead" I lied, the truth is, my brother didn't want to attend to this tournament. I gave the henchman a fake smile.

The henchman walks aside letting us to walk inside. I pulled Aiko's hand "Let's go, Aiko I am late!" I said, I was running because I think I am already late and tournament has already begun. Unexpectedly I bumped someone causing us to throw in the floor.

"I am sorry" I apologized; there was a young light teal haired girl who has an obvious make up besides the black spiky haired guy with golden streaks. The girl pulled the young man's hand.

I stand up and faced the guy "I am sorry" I bowed

The guy faced me, he has serious blue eyes and a yellow criminal mark on his right eye. "It's fine" the guy accepted my apology.

Aiko saw the man's criminal mark, she pulled me "Stay away from him, he's from satellite a thief!" the brunette judge

I faced Aiko "Just because he came from satellite doesn't mean he's a thief" I defended

I turned my face to the guy "Sorry for my nanny" I apologized again,

"It's fine, we get used to it" he accepts my apology

He seems a good person "Aiko apologize to him, or I will set your house on fire." I blackmailed Aiko

Aiko looked down "Sorry for being a jerk" she apologized and bowed

"By the way did you know where is the stadium is?" I questioned the guy

"We are in our way to the stadium, but you bumped Yusei" The girl said in a boyish tone.

"Ah, sorry for that again, I am participant could you give me the way to the tournament?" I asked

* * *

><p>We followed the two guys, finally we are in the tournament. There are millions of people watching us, makes me nervous. "I am feeling a little nervous" I murmured<p>

"You can do it, Melody now go!" Aiko pushes me into the stage.

I saw people who are staring on the crowd, I guess this is the participant. "Hey your participants too?" I asked the two boys next to me.

The spiky haired boy with yellow steaks nodded "Yeah!" the girl replied in a boyish tone.

"Everybody listens! The duel of the fortune cup is getting started!" the MC raised his voice, the crowd cheers as their response. Three cheerleader raises their hand; but a strong wind stops them.

A red dragon pops in the whirlwind and growled. "Making its appearance, red demon's dragon!" MC said

The dragon was turning around in the stadium, damn that dragon freaked me out. "And those noises from a wheel, I hear?" the MC asked

A white with blue d-wheel suddenly pops in. "whatthehell!" I freaked out

The dragon sits on a triangle line, as the white motorcycle flies and stops in front of the red scary dragon. He took off his helmet; the man has blond hair and purple eyes.

"Atlas-sama!" the crowd squeals including Aiko who has two pink hearts in her eyes.

The tall man stands up and raises his hand "There is only one king! That's me'! Who dares to duel me!" he egotistically asked

"Geez this king is such a jerk, he acts like that just because he's the duel king. Pfft" I thought to myself

"Duelists with golden tickets, competing for their dream match with the king!" the, C said

The participant including me goes up and the crowd claps. "Damn, I am being nervous" I thought to myself, a hologram appeared in the stadium. Featuring the participants, so I posed with a wink and a peace sign. My pose was featured in the hologram, hurray I am famous!

The guy with a criminal mark appeared on the screen, the crowd starts judging "Hey, there's someone with a marker there!" the man pointed

"Your right!" the other man added

"I'd rather pick me than him!" another man said

"Maybe he stole someone's invitation" A man judges

Geez, why do people from the city judges these people? I mean they're just people like them, I hate when this happens every time.

**~Yuna's POV~ **

I was watching the fortune cup because my friend Melody is a participant. The crowd is judging Yusei, because he has a criminal mark meaning that he came from satellite.

"Yusei" I sympathized, silver and I came from satellite too, but luckily we didn't have a criminal mark. If we had one, Melody would dislike me right now.

**~Ace's POV~ **

"Where did the hell he got that letter'?" mom judged

**~Melody's POV~ **

"Yusei..." the little girl whispered

I faced Yusei "Don't worry, ignore them. I am not judging you because you have a criminal mark." I said

Yusei opens his eyes "Pay it. No mind" Yusei simply whispered

"What?" I questioned

A muscular dark skinned man too the MC's microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen in attendance. My name is Bomer." He introduced himself, what is he going to do?

"As a duelist up here, I would exactly what it is you will see." Bomer pointed his hand to Yusei "This man is an undoubtedly a duelist, selected under the same condition as we were" he explained, the crowd was quiet for a moment "If one has cards, marker or no marker. There are the same as everyone else, the people standing here now should be ashamed of nothing. Rather, it is all of you, looking at him though you're trivial rose-colored glasses, who are nothing short of vicious!" Bomer said in a long speech and he gave the microphone back to the MC.

The little girl is crying manly tears, it is true, people should not judge because they have marks. "This is beautiful!" I said, while clapping awkwardly. People stared at me because I was the only who is clapping, damn I look embarrassing now. So I clapped softly, then a white-haired man claps softly, MC follows, after the whole crowd.

"That was close" I sighed

Our director Rex Goodwin stands up from his chair "Thank you those empowering words, Bomer" he thanked the muscular man. "The reason I got provided an opportunity such as indeed for all the reasons you have spoken." "My name is Rex Goodwin, the man in charge of Neo Domino city Bureau and I am the man who planned this grand dueling festival in appreciation for the maintenance of daily public security. To duelists, neither social status nor the gap between rich and poor matter. True equal rests right here." The man said

The crowd claps of applause.

"Now, here are your match ups for the first round!" MC said, the dueling generator starts to pick random opponents for the first round. The generator stopped, and my opponent is a yellow spiky haired boy named Electrico.

"I am in the first round," I gasped

* * *

><p>Yusei, Ruka, Aiko and I are in the waiting room. I put the duel disk in my right arm. "I am so nervous, what if I lose…?" I sighed nervously<p>

"You can do it, Mai" Aika cheered me up

"Well, my the first duel is here, wish me luck" I said, I stand up from my chair and walked off.

"Good luck" Yusei greeted

"Thanks" I thanked

"Now, let's introduce the duelists for the first match! Teenagers all over the world are probably envying this caring little sister, her brother was not feeling well, so she kindly took his place." The MC said

_Wow since I became a caring sister for brother?_

An elevator took me up, while the lights are concentrating on me. "She's the younger sister of Ace Fukuzawa Minami, Ms. Melody Minami!" the MC cried, and the crowd cheers for me.

I can't believe that I am this place right now, millions of people are watching me. I waved to the crowd and gave them a smile.

"Next, the man who is one of the greatest electricians in the city, Mr. wattguy!" MC introduced

A yellow spiky haired man appeared on the stage; and waves to the audience.

"The two duelists should shake their hands to their opponent and let their opponent shuffle your decks." MC said

Wattguy and I faced each other, and handshake. I gave my deck to the spiky haired man as he gave his deck to me. We shuffled our respective decks and the guy gave my deck back as I do the same thing to him.

We turned around and went back to their respective place. "Ready, get set duel!" the MC cried

Wattguy and I set our duel disk on duel position and the duel began. "Duel!" We shouted

We drew five cards from our deck; we will get the first turn. The spiky haired man draws a card from his deck "I summon Wattgiraffe in attack position" he summoned a yellow giraffe on the field. "I set one card that ends my turn"

I drew a card from my hand, the cards in my hand is magic triangle of the ice barrier, geomancer of the ice barrier, general Gurnard of the ice barrier, dance princess of the ice barrier, mystical space typhoon and the card I just drew is trap stun. Not bad, "I activate magic triangle of the ice barrier, I will reveal three ice barriers from my hand, I select one monster you control and destroy it and I can summon an ice barrier from my hand, General Gurnard of the ice barrier come in the field!" I cried, a warrior wearing an ice theme outfit appeared on the field. "Next, I will summon dance princess of the ice barrier" I said, an ice spellcaster appeared next to Gurnard "I activate Dance princess of the ice barrier's effect, if I control another ice barrier, I can reveal the number of ice barrier monsters in my hand to return face down cards you control." I revealed geomancer of the ice barrier, the face down card that my opponent's control is returned to his hand. "Dance princess of the ice barrier, attack wattgiraffe!" I ordered my monster, dance princess uses the two snowflakes on her hand and throws it to the giraffe. Wattguy's life points goes down to 3500. "I am not finished yet, General Gurnard, attack him directly" I commanded my monster; Gurnard attacks him using his sword, wiping Wattguy's life points down to 700 "And my turn is finished" I said with a smile

The crowd gasped "Wow! Melody made her opponent's life points down to 700 in just one turn!" the MC cried and the audience claps.

Wattguy sneered and draws a card from his deck "I activate monster reborn to special summon wattgiraffe, next I summon wattberyx. I synchro summon to summon watthydra!" my opponent cried; a snake-like creature with many heads appeared on the field, "Next, I equip my watthydra, wattcube, my monster gains 100 attack points for each thunder type in my graveyard I have two of them in, so my watthydra gains 1700 attack points." He explained "Watthydra attack, her directly!" Wattguy ordered his monster to attack me. Watthydra threw me a lighting beam, I was electrocuted by that attack wiping my life points down to 2300 "I set one card and that ends my turn" he finished his turn

I drew a card from my deck, in this turns he is finished; the card I drew is book moon. "I activate mystical space typhoon, I destroy one of your face down card." I said, the face down card in Wattguy's spell/trap card zone was destroyed "Next, I summon geomancer of the ice barrier." I said a female monster holding a feng-shui mirror in front of her face, three green rings appeared on dance princess and geomancer "The dragon who helped her friends to save the world, her frozen beauty charms the living, synchro summon show yourself, Khione dragon queen of the ice barrier!" I cried, my trump card, Khione appeared on the field and she growled

"I activate her special effect, I can discard the number of cards and I can destroy the number of cards in the field, I discard one card and I choose your watthydra!" I explained; Khione creates a beam from her mouth and targets the hydra. "Finish this duel now!" I shouted, my two monsters attack Wattguy directly wiping his life points down to 0.

"Ace's younger sister, Melody won!" the MC cried: "She almost strong As Ace!" MC said

The crowd claps and cheered for me.

**~Ace's POV~ **

"It's a miracle!" Mom and I yelled with happiness

**~Yuna's POV~ **

"Melody did it!" I yelled and hugged silver tightly

"Can't breathe" Silver said while having a hard time breathing

**~Melody's POV~**

While people are cheering on me on my victory, I heard a beeping sound.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger; I made the chapter super long I hope your happy now. Reviews and feedbacks are appreciated. Thank you for Elizabeth Kurugi and Syphiaton; and I don't own Yuna she belongs to Syphiaton^^**

**Disclamier: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH 5D'S; IF DO BRUNO IS ALIVE AND THE MAIN CHARACTER IS MY OC :O **


	6. Chapter 5: The new Duel King

**Chapter 5: The new Duel King**

After I won in the first round, I went back to the waiting room. Aiko, Yusei and Luca are sitting on a sofa.

The little girl stands up "You did it Melody, you won on the first round!" Luca raised her voice and jumped.

Is she secretly hiding that he's a boy? I thought to myself; because she acts like a little boy. "Thanks" I replied with a fake smile

"Congratulations, Melody! I hope we will meet in the finals!" Luca said

Yusei stands up and went near me "You did a good job up there a while ago; congrats." The spiky haired boy with golden streaks greeted and gave me a smile

"Thanks" I thanked the two boys

"Melody!" A familiar voice yelled; I turned around I saw two girls running. A purple-haired girl with a pair of elf ears and redhead with silver eyes.

"Yuna" I whispered; the two girls went near me.

"Congratulations, Melody!" A purple-haired girl with a pair of elf ears greeted me

"Thanks" I said

Yuna turned her head to the redhead "This is silver, my cousin" she introduced

The red haired girl with emerald eyes waved at me and smiled "Silver this is Melody, my classmate. She is the girl I am talking about" Yuna introduced me to her cousin.

"Hello" I waved at the red haired girl.

Yusei's face was blank when he saw Yuna that is in front of me. "Yuna..." he whispered

Yuna gasped when she saw Yusei "I am just going to the comfort room" she said and ran off.

"Yuna wait!" Yusei tried to stop Yuna, but the girl ran off.

"Weird..." I thought to myself

Hours passed; Ruka and I lost to Bommer. I don't care if mom and Ace will get angry at me; I tried my best to win. But Bommer is really difficult to defeat even Ace will lose if he dueled him. I hope mom will not get angry with me for losing on the fortune cup. Hours passed until the finals have come.

After Yusei won against Aki Izayoi; a mark appeared on our arm; the shape of this sign is the same mark on my dream the other day. While the mark is glowing, I feel a hot feeling inside me; what is this?

"What's that?" Aiko asked

I shrugged "I don't know; this is the same mark appeared on my dream while talking to Khione" I replied; and I touched the red brain-like mark on my right arm.

The mark gets hotter; that makes an awful feeling; I hold my right arm tightly "Ouch..." I thought to myself; then unexpectedly the mark stopped glowing leaving a dark red mark on my arm. I went to the comfort room, opened the sink, and rubbed the mark using a white bar soap. The mark doesn't disappear; so I rubbed the bar soap harder, but it never disappears. Rubbed it repeatedly "Dang it! Why won't you disappear?" I raised my voice.

A chestnut haired girl with blue t-shirt ran before me "Have you washed it?" Aiko concerned

"Yeah with a bar soap, but it won't disappear!" I replied with a panic voice; I faced Aiko "We can't tell this to mom!" I said

"Why?" Aiko asked

"She will think that I went to the tattoo shop and put a tattoo on my arm; so I am going to get punched by mom." I answered

"No; you don't even go outside the house." Aiko said

"Whatever; let's go" I ran outside the comfort room; Aiko followed me

I was running until I saw twins with two men surrounded by henchmen. "Hey Ruka, what happened?" I questioned

"Unfortunately, we cannot allow you to vacate the premises." A small build light indigo haired man with red lipstick giggled

Aiko whispered to my ear "He looks like a creepy clown"

I nodded back

A big spiky haired man went near the small man "Then, I'll just pass you by force!" he said and pulled the guy's collar with one hand.

"Do you not care what happens to Yusei's companions?" The clown like person questioned

The giant man throws the small clown-like guy. The small man fixes his collar and laughed "You all have the sense of camaraderie. Something simply won't do." He said: "Now, if you kindly go back to your seats." The man continued

"Make us," I simply protested

The four henchmen went near us and stared at us intimately "No, nowhere going to our seats now!" Aiko interrupted

* * *

><p>We are on the stadium sitting with thousands of people. This is the finals, Yusei Fudo is going to duel the king, Jack Atlas. The two motorcycles are in the line waiting for the signal to duel.<p>

"Set the field magic, speed world on!" The MC cried

The two d-wheels reacted "Duel-mode on autopilot standby." the two machines said

The crowd suddenly became blue.

"Only magic's can be activated are speed spells!" The MC explained "Ready! Riding duel! Acceleration!" MC started the duel

The two d-wheels ran at the same time as the crowd screams.

* * *

><p>Unexpectedly the clouds became dark purple and a crimson colored dragon appeared after the red thunders.<p>

"What the-?" Aiko and Jin gasped on the same time, staring on the red dragon.

"Could that be-"The old man, Tenzan cuts

The thunder shaped dragon formed into a red flaming dragon after the dragon roared.

The MC rubbed his eyes if the dragon he's seeing right now is unreal. "Are my eyes seeing things?" the MC asked himself

"What's that thing'?" One of the people on the crowd questioned

"When was that monster summoned'?" the man added

The birthmark on my right arm glowed again same as the light teal girl next to me. Why the birthmark is feels so hot or why am I feeling that I am facing the sun? It hurts really.

"T-The Crimson Dragon!" the old man raised his voice with a shock

"Ouch!" I cried while the mark gets hotter and hotter.

The crimson dragon followed the two riding duelists "So, we finally met Crimson dragon!" Jack yelled, "Carefully bear witness to our duel!"

"Jack this is dangerous" Yusei warned "If we continue this duel there's no telling what happened!"

"Afraid, are we Yusei? He who trembles at the fear laid before them doesn't deserve to be a duelist!" Jack said: "Even if all of creations shatter's into pieces, I will continue this duel!"

The mark on my right arm gets hotter as before; it's awful. "It burns!" I cried while touching my arm.

The crimson dragon flew and a strong wind appeared. The crowd including me uses their arm to cover themselves from the strong wind.

The dragon flaps his giant glowing wings; as the wind gets stronger. Ruka's mark and mine glowed; I closed my eyes for no reasons.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was flying with a red circle around me, "Where am I?" Ruka asked

"I could ask the same thing too." I added

Ruka and I turned around a redhead young girl was flying before us. "Aki" Ruka whispered

Aki looked around her surroundings "What's going on here?" Aki wondered

Ruka, Aki and I looked down. A white dragon was flying before the red d-wheel which belongs to Yusei.

"Yusei" Aki whispered

While flying, we saw creamed colored stairs.

"What's that?" I thought to myself

People are praying to the temple and seven people on the top raised their hands "These must be the people of the stars that Godwin spoke of." Jack said

"People of the stars?" Yusei wondered

The seven people on the top have the same signer mark that we had.

"It's the same birthmark we had!" Yusei said

"Signers" Jack stared at arm "Could this mean that we've somehow transcended distant times and are tied to one's another's faith?" Jack asked

"That's Neo Domino city and Satellite!" Yusei stared at the old domino city separating into two parts caused by a purple wave.

"What's going on?" Ruka concerned

"That could be the old domino city before Neo domino city and Sallite separated." I answered

"That's a spider..." Aki saw a shape of a spider with purple lines "There's a spider geogylph on Satellite"

"Satellite is getting destroyed? What is all this?" Yusei asked

"Could it be the future?" Jack added

"Then, Satellite is designated for ruin? That's impossible!" Yusei raised his voice.

"Yusei, let's continue this duel!" Jack said

"What?" Yusei questioned

"Even if the end of this duel carries on into hell, I will settle my business to you!" Jack replied

"Jack!" Yusei yelled

"Don't you get it'!" Jack asked "Our duel was transported us here. So the only way to get out of here is finish our duel!" The blond haired man explained, "I set two cards face down that ends my turn!" Jack yelled

The duel continues

Yusei's stardust dragon attacks Jack directly wiping his life points down to zero. And Jack's d-wheel crashed.

We came back to the crowd questioning what just happened. "What just happened'?" the old man questioned "I thought the Crimson dragon was flying around; but then my eyes caught a heap load of light!" The old man raised his voice

Is it only a dream that we are flying while watching Yusei and Jack dueling?

Rua pointed something "Look at there!" the boy shouted

We looked at the place where Rua pointed his hand; on the scoreboard. Yusei has 400 life points yet and Jack has 0 points, meaning Jack lost.

"Jack's life points-!" Rua gasped

"Yusei won this duel," his twin sister said

"Jack lost...good for him" I simply said

Rua and Yanagi gasped "What?" they yelled

Yusei came over to Jack that is lying and breathing "Jack!" Yusei concerned

The blond haired man raised his head "Impossible, for me the king to suffer again..." Jack said panting

"I already knew that you'd try to settle things with the same strategy" Yusei said: "You gave in to your pride of trying to be the king."

Jack has blood over his face "A defeat...because of being the king?" he asked and fainted

MC looked around the place, clueless "What happened here?" he questioned himself

A holographic TV appeared next to the MC "What is the matter?" Rex asked "The match is over"

MC listened and followed the director's saying, "We finally have an outcome, the winner is Yusei Fudo!" the MC cried: "Jack Atlas undefeated tale has been broken and we're seeing the birth of a new king right here! And the name of the new king is Yusei Fudo, This is the birth of our satellite king Yusei!" the MC shouted

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, for not updating for an LONG time; I was grounded and limited to use the computer that time. ****Ocs**** are accepted as minor characters in my story^_^ **

**Disclaimers: I don't own YGO 5D's because if I do, Bruno didn't have to die. **


	7. Chapter 6: Expect the unexpected

_Chapter 6: Expect the unexpected_

After the tournament, Yusei won and became the new duel king. Melody and Aiko are waiting on the parking lot for Melody's mother. An indigo colored car went in front of two girls.

"I am going to get scold again" Melody sighed and opened the car's door nervously.

"Melody" her mother started

The blond haired girl gulped "Yeah?" she asked in a nervous voice.

"Are you OK?" the dirty blond haired woman concerned "I am glad that you survived from the black rose witch disaster." The woman sighed while driving her car.

"Yeah" Melody nodded

* * *

><p>We went back home to our house; Melody's brother Ace went outside his room giving her younger sister and neutral look.<p>

"Sorry, if I lost brother, I did my best if you were in my shoes you won't even having a chance to defeat Bommer." Melody apologized "I am tired" the young woman yawned and went at her room.

* * *

><p>The next day, Melody went inside the classroom, sleepy. All the pupils on the class became quiet and shocked when they saw the girl. Melody went to her chair and puts her head above the table,<p>

"MELODY! "'The pupils yelled, causing Melody to wake up.

"What happened?" Melody looked around the classroom

"Why didn't you tell us that you are a participant at the fortune cup'!'?" Chimeo asked "Yeah, you did a good job on defeating wattguy!" the other student added

Melody sweat dropped "Eh?"

* * *

><p>After class hours, Melody, Yuna and Makoto are walking on the streets. The three students stopped on a green colored gate.<p>

"See you tomorrow guys" Makoto said and opened the gate of their house.

Melody and Yuna continued walking quietly.

"Melody" Yuna started in a serious voice

The blond haired girl faced Yuna "Yeah?" Melody asked

The purple haired girl stared at Melody "Never mind" she looked down the floor

"What's wrong?" Melody asked herself

* * *

><p>Melody opened the gate of their house and closed it. She entered inside the house. Aiko was preparing the table on our dining room.<p>

"I am home!" Melody yelled

The lazy student went inside her room and threw her bag beside the wall. Melody threw herself on the bed and turned on the TV using the remote.

A blacked haired newscaster spoke "It's been a day since the fortune cup; a man from satellite Yusei Fudo defeated the undefeated king, Jack Atlas. But many citizens say that Yusei Fudo doesn't deserve to the king because he's from satellite. 90% citizens from satellite agree that Yusei does not deserve to be the new king." The female newscaster explained

"Why does everyone hates people from satellite, there are just people like us..." Melody asked

Melody's housemaid, Aiko opened the door "Are you going to eat?" she asked

"Not yet" Melody simply said

Aiko is closing the door slowly "Aiko" Melody asked

"Mnn?"

"Do you think it is correct to judge people from satellite?" Melody questioned

"People think that people from satellite are thieves, but satellites are only doing that in order to live." Aiko replied

"How did you know?" Melody asked

Aiko gave Melody a serious look "Don't tell this to anyone OK?"

"What?"

"I am trusting you, don't tell this your mom" Aiko said

"Promise" Melody swear

Aiko breathed deeply "I came from satellite, the Tokyo city was a lie..." the brunette gave the blond a sad look.

"Then, why don't you have a criminal mark?" Melody asked

"I never stole anything from the city, when a ship arrived to satellite, I heard that it came from the city so I escaped from satellite and found a job." Aiko explained

* * *

><p>Yuna opened the door of their apartment, her cousin silver was sitting on chair, studying. Silver stared at the purple haired girl "Have you told her yet?" Silver asked<p>

Yuna gave her cousin a sad look "Not yet" she replied

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I am still planning for the next chapter. In addition, I changed the story format into no point of views so you can't be confused about other things. See you to the next chappy! ****:D**

**Disclaimers: I don't own YGO 5D's, because if I do Bruno never died. Yuna and silver is the character of sylphialon and Melody Minami belongs to me. **


	8. Chapter 7: New friends, new challenge

_Chapter 7: New friends, new challenge_

The next day, nothing changed at all. Students in Melody's class are still loud as ever, some of the girls in the class are talking about another transfer student from Norway.

"I heard that there's a transfer student from Norway who will in our class soon." One of the girls started

"And there are rumors that she won in a famous tournament in Norway…" the other girl added

Melody and Yuna did not care about that rumor. The blond haired girl turned her head to Yuna "What were you asking yesterday?" Melody asked

The purple haired student widened her eyes "No it's nothing, I just asked you randomly yesterday!" she replied panicky.

A black-haired man with pale skin entered the classroom, "Good morning, class" Mr. Sato greeted

The students stood up from their chairs "Good morning, Mr. Sato" pupils greeted with a dead voice.

Mr. Sato went in front of the class "We have new transfer students," he explained

"Crystal Satome from Norway" Mr. Sato introduced

A girl with long black hair with red bangs and her eyes are ice blue. "My name is Cystal Satome, nice to meet you" The girl introduced

The guys in the class whispered next to their seatmates "This must be the girl who won on a national tournament in Norway" the boy whispered next to his friend.

"Youkai...?" Mr. Sato forgot the boy's name

A petite builds boy entered the classroom; he has snow-white hair and ruby eyes scaring the students.

"Is that guy an old man?" A girl whispered to another girl next to her.

It was around lunchtime, the students went to the canteen. A boy with snow hair and ruby eyes went to a table alone bringing his food. He sat on the chair and placed the tray on the table.

Three boys went in front of Youkai

"Are you an old man?" Aito asked

"No" Youkai gave the fat student a glare

"Then why do you have and white hair?" Aito questioned

"Hey" Youkai stared at the three boys

"What?" the boys said on the same time

"I wonder how many children on that stomach, fat ass" Youkai insulted, the boy stood up from his chair, he brought the tray of his food and moved another table.

* * *

><p>It was their vacant time; the girls are chitchatting while the guys are dueling on their table.<p>

Melody and Yuna are bored, so the blond haired student asked Yuna "Yuna, do you to duel?" she asked

"Su-"

A blacked haired girl with red bangs came in front of Melody and Yuna "Hey girl, want to duel me?" Crystal interrupted

Melody shrugged

Adrian heard this rumor and spread it around the classroom "Everyone, Melody accepted to duel Crystal Mikki!" Adrian yelled

The students stared at Melody and Crystal and panicky ran to them.

Melody sighed: "Oh God"

* * *

><p>Melody and Crystal are sitting on a chair with one table between them. The two girls used the method rock, paper, and scissors to determine who will get the first turn. Melody is paper while Crystal defeated Melody because she's scissors, meaning Crystal gets the first turn. The two girls drew five cards and started the duel.<p>

A/N: I will skip this duel, and skip it at the end

Melody has 800 life points left with spellbreaker of the ice barrier on the field, while Crystal has 2600 life points with her synchro monster Kaji, dragon of flames and two set cards on the field.

Everyone was shocked that Crystal inflicted much damage to Melody's life points

"Expected from Crystal Satome, she inflicted a huge damage to Melody's life points!" Adrian raised his voice

"Just give up, Melody, it's obvious that Crystal will win on the first place" Aito added

"I will never give up until the end!" Melody thought to herself, she draws a card and stared at the card. It was the card that was given by her great-grandmother, Misora. The blond haired girl smirked "I tribute spellbreaker of the ice barrier in order to summon Blizzard princess, next I equip megamorp to blizzard princess. If my life points are, lower than my opponent the attack points of my monster will be doubled. Blizzard princess attacks Kaji, dragon of flames. You lost." Melody finished

"Holy cow, Melody won!" One of the students cried

Unexpectedly someone opened the door, it was a pumpkin shaped woman with a wrinkled face "Ms. Minami, Ms. Satome and Mr. Fujimoto came on the office right now" she ordered in a cold voice, making the students return to their respective chairs.

The three students followed the guidance counselor to the office, they sat on the three chairs next to them.

Melody feels that this teacher is going to something not good. "What is it this time, porky?" she whispered on her mind.

"Did you know that dueling are strictly forbidden to this school?" Ms. Seika Akuma reminded

"No" Melody and Crystal answered in the same time

"Sorry for dueling, I didn't" Crystal said the word in a high tone "know that it was AGAINST the rules"

"But it's not an excuse to play card games, you should have asked your classmates about the rules." Ms. Seika said

Crystal gave the woman an irritated look "If only I can punch you on the face right now." she whispered and clenched her fist

"I read the handbook, it was never mentioned that card games are forbidden at this school. Just gadgets, dating and others" Melody said

The woman clenches her fist "I'll deal with you later"

Ms. Akuma stared at Youkai "Aito said that you called him a pig what happened?" she asked

"I just defended myself awhile ago because he called an old man" Youkai answered, while staring on the floor.

"Well is it not true that you look like an old man?"

"And is it not true that your porky son inherited his obesity from her mother?" Melody interrupted

Ms. Seika was staring at the three students furiously "Do you want me to expel you?" she asked

The three students gasped "Hey, why are you expelling us? We didn't do anything wrong on the first place!" Melody yelled

"Geez, what a bitch teacher" Melody thought to herself, last year Seika was Melody's class adviser. She was a sadistic teacher who wants students to cry, not only students hate her school staff too.

"Why don't do we do this way? Let's have and two on two tag duel, if you win you can let us expel from this school and if we win you get will out from this school?" Crystal recommended

"But dueling is forbidden!" Ms. Seika snapped

Youkai stood up from his chair "According to Rex Goodwin, dueling are not forbidden on schools unless we are using it for gambling!" Youkai added

* * *

><p>Melody, Crystal and Youkai was walking on the hallway, students from other sections were whispering about them.<p>

"I heard that there are three students who will duel Ms. Akuma and Mr. Akuma" the girl on the side whispered to the other girl next to her.

"What do we do now, what if we lose'?, Then our futures are over." Youkai started

"We can do this, Melody, think positive!" Crystal enthusiastically said

"I hope that you can win the duel, because if you don't our future are over." Youkai added

Secretly while the three students are walking on the hallway, Yuna was next to the door staring at them.

"Melody, are you going to do what Yusei and his friends did to me?" The purple haired girl asked herself and gave herself a sad face.

* * *

><p>It was 5:00 pm in the afternoon, meaning it's the high school dismissal time, Melody, Yuna, Crystal and Youkai went outside the classroom. Students from higher level blocked their way. A man with a pink headband blocked Melody's way.<p>

"What do you want, Desiree?" Melody glared at the homosexual man, expecting that he would make fun and tease her again.

The homosexual stared at the blond haired girl "I am sorry" he said in and weak tone

"What, I can't hear you," Melody asked

"I said, I am sorry for bullying you." the man repeated

Melody was shocked that one of her worst enemies apologized to her "Why are you doing this on the first place. Do you need something from me'? If you do, I don't have that thing." Melody simply said and pushed the students who blocked her way.

The students pushed her away "Hey, let us go, I have homework to do" Melody lied

A redhead girl faced me "All the 5th year students hate that fat loser, please win the duel, we're begging you!" the girl knelt before us

The other students followed "Please!"

"Am I a God or what?" Melody asked, "I can't promise, but we'll our best" the blond haired girl said

* * *

><p>The day after, the students are outside the school waiting for Melody and her tag partner Crystal and the two-guidance counselor.<p>

"I think we can't do this" Melody said and walked

Crystal stopped her "We can do this, Melody, trust me I won on a tournament strait" she said

Melody sighed

The two girls went to the crowd and set their duel disk on duel position. Ms. Akuma and Mr. Akuma set their duel disk on duel position.

The duel started

Ms. Akuma gets the first turn "I summon intelligent teacher on defense position, this card can't destroy by battle, and I set two cards that ends my turn."

Melody draws a card, the cards in her hand is called of the haunted, giant trunade, Cryromancer of the ice barrier, dance princess of the ice barrier, book of moon and the card she drew is general gantala of the ice barrier.

"I summon Cyromancer of the ice barrier on defense position and I set two cards" Melody finished the turn

Mr. Akuma draws a card "I summon intelligent kid, on defense position as long this card exist on the field our monsters are unaffected by spell or traps." He explained

"I activate Disciplinarian's wrath, I will tribute intelligent kid to discard one monster card and inflict the discarded attack points of the monster to the opponent." The teacher explained, the attack points of the discarded card is 2000. So that means Melody and Crystal lose 2000 life points.

"We lose 2000 life points..." Melody whispered

Crystal draws a card from her deck "I summon solar flare dragon in attack position, I tribute my solar flare dragon and cyromancer of the ice barrier. Fire symbolizes courage and determination, synchro summon Kaji, dragon of flames!" Crystal cried, a fire shaped dragon appeared on our field. "Once per turn I can discard one card to destroy one monster from the field and inflict the attack points to the controller, Intelligent teachers attack points is 1000 so you get 1000 damage!" Crystal said

The couple loses 1000 life points

"Kaji, dragon of flames, attack them directly" Crystal ordered her monster to attack

"Not so fast, I activate negate attack. It negates an attack and ends the battle phase." Mr. Akuma said

The dragon stopped attacking

"I set one card and my turn is done" Crystal said

Ms. Akuma draws a card from her deck "I set a monster and one card and I am finished" she simply finished the turn.

Melody draws a card, the card she drew is trap stun "I activate call of the haunted, I special summon Cryomancer of the ice barrier and summon dance princess of the ice barrier. I activate dance princess of the ice barrier's effect, I can reveal the number of ice barrier cards from my hand and return the number of the number of the cards depends on the revealed ice barriers." I explained and revealed general Gantala of the ice barrier

"I synchro summon my level four dance princess of the ice barrier and Cryromancer of the ice barrier. Icy sapphire of the aurora'! Synchro Summon! Shatter sky, Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" I cried, an ice shaped dragon appeared on the field.

"I activate brionac's effect; I can discard the number of cards to my hand to return cards number I discarded, I discard one and I return your set card." I explained

"I win" Melody whispered

"Brionac of the ice barrier attack them directly" I ordered the dragon, Brionac creates an ice beam and targets Ms. Akuma.

"Next, Kaji dragon of flames attack Mr. Akuma directly!"

Kaji blows a fire to the Akumas wiping their life points down to 0.

"Melody and Crystal won, yahoo!" One of the 6th year yelled

The students clapped "Melody, Crystal for the win!" they said on the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The newest chapter is finished, it took me hours just to finish this. So please read and review. Thank you Slyphialon, Akizarulez, Kanna's master for reviewing the previous chapter. Oh look it's 5:00 am here, I am going to sleep so Baii^^**

**Melody belongs to me**

**Yuna belongs to Slyphialon**

**Youkai belongs to Crystalwolf5430**

**Crystal belongs to Akizarulez**

**Disclaimers: I don't own YGO 5D's, if I do Melody should have been a canon character right now.**


	9. Chapter 8: Akimitsu's feelings

_Chapter 8: Akimitsu's feelings_

Days later since Melody and Crystal defeated the Akumas, their son Aito dropped out there were humors that he will transfer to another school next year. Many students were happy that the Akumas who treated them cruelly left the school, but some people are angry at the girls mostly agree to the Akumas and Aito's friends.

Melody's new friends Crystal and Youkai are walking on the hallway. Students are waving and smiling at them.

"Good morning, Melody" the girl greeted

"Good morning" I replied

"Morning, Crystal" a guy greeted with a shy smile

Crystal smiled and waved at the blue haired guy

"It's good being popular, right?" Youkai asked

Melody nodded

* * *

><p>Melody opened the door of their house and went inside.<p>

"I am home!" The blond haired girl yelled, she went inside her room and threw the bag

On the wall.

The blond haired girl turned on her computer and stood on a chair, she uses the mouse to click the message icon. Unexpectedly a chat pops out below the task bar.

_Akimitsu547: Hi_

Melody typed on the keyboard_ "Hello ."_

Akimitsu Fukui is Melody's friend and classmate last year, he liked Melody, but Melody never liked him back.

Melody closed the tab and turned off the computer.

"Mai, are you going to eat!" Aiko yelled

Melody yelled back: "Yeah!"

Melody went to the table and sat in a chair. Aiko was holding a white plate with rice and steak on the top of it. The girl uses the spoon and fork and started to eat.

Aiko sat in front of Melody "Your mom, you and I will go to the supermarket so after eating, get dressed up." She said

* * *

><p>Melody, her mother Amira and Aiko are on the supermarket. Aiko is pushing the cart, Amira are looking for the meat and poultry section.<p>

"Melody, get the chips you and Ace wanted" Amira ordered her daughter

The blond haired girl went to the snacks center; she puts the snacks she liked in her arms. A brown-haired young man with hazel who has the same age as Melody saw a blond haired girl holding many snacks on her arms.

"Melody..." he whispered

The blond haired girl heard her name and she turned around to know the person who called her name. She gasped that the person who called her name is Akimitsu, her old friend who liked her.

"Hey" Melody simply replied

The young lady walked, hoping that she could get away to Akimitsu.

"Melody" Akimitsu called

Melody stopped walking "Yeah?" she asked

"Are your sure that you don't like me?" Akimitsu questioned

Melody faced her old friend "I only like you as a friend, Akimitsu. Just get another girl, I am not the only girl in this world there are many fish in the sea. So just move on and forget me..." she answered with a smile and walks off.

The blond haired girl went back to her mother and Aiko. She puts the snacks she wanted on the cart.

"Aiko" Melody softly called her nanny, she puts her mouth near Aiko's ears. "I just met Akimitsu a while ago."

Aiko whispered "What happened?" she asked

"He asked if I liked him, I say no and I advised that he should move on and get another girl." Melody replied

The brown haired girl stared at her "You're mean, Melody." She said

Akimitsu went back to his parents and puts the detergent on their cart. Her mother notices her son's sad face.

"What's wrong?" her mother concerned

Akimitsu lied "Nothing"

They went to the counter, placed the things on their cart. His mother paid the expenses of the things they bought, after that they went inside their car. Akimitsu's father turned on the car and drive.

Akimitsu was still thinking his old friend Melody told her.

_"I only like you as a friend, __Akimitsu__. Just get another girl, I am not the only girl in this world there are many fish in the sea. So just move on and forget me"_ he remembered that sentence that simple sentence broke his heart.

The driveway was dark, they didn't notice that there was a huge truck in front of them. The truck hits them accidentally causing the car to fall.

"Melody...Melody...MELODY!" Akimistu yelled

Everyone passed out excluding Akimitsu who had his eyes opened, and purple aura surrounds Akimistu. The aura became stronger, causing an earthquake.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the supermarket, Melody was helping Aiko putting the things in the counter. People inside the market feel that the floor is trembling.<p>

"What's this?" A man asked

Everyone inside the supermarket panicked.

* * *

><p>Yuna and silver was in their apartment. The ground is trembling. They weren't scared or surprised.<p>

"It looks like we have another member, Yuna." Silver said

Yuna ignored silver "Melody" she whispered

The storms are thundering, while a purple line creates a shape of a hand. After that, the earthquake stopped.

In the place where the accident happened, a huge crack was replaced in Akimitsu's place.

* * *

><p>Akimitsu woke up on a room with no lights, the room was simply average for a room.<p>

"Where am I?" he asked himself

Someone opened the door, it was Yuna wearing black poncho, a fingerless black gloves, a black mini-skirt, and black boots with white lines around her clothes, with her eyes are colored black with green lens.

"So you're awake" The purple haired girl started

"'Tell me where I am what did you do to me!'?" Akimitsu yelled

Yuna sits to Akimitsu's bed "Don't worry, we didn't do anything wrong to you, in fact we took you here." She replied calmly

"Why?" Akimitsu curiously asked

"One of the earthbound immortals saved you, but you have a task to do." Yuna explained

"What task?" Akimitsu asked

"Defeat the 6th signer, Melody" Yuna said forgetting that Melody is her friend.

Akimitsu winded his eyes "No, she's a friend. I can't do that!" he cried

"You liked her right?" Yuna asked

Akimitsu's face was sadden, he nodded.

"You can make Melody fall in love with you by defeating her, Akimitsu," Yuna said, she pulls a card from her pocket "Take this, Rudger said that I will give this card to you when you wake up." Yuna said, handing over the card.

Akimitsu accepted the card and stared at it. The card glows, and makes Akimitsu's eyes color black.

* * *

><p>Melody, her mother and Aiko went back home after buying things at the supermarket. Aiko puts the items on the selves while mom is putting the meat in the fridge.<p>

"Turn on the TV, Melody" her mom, ordered

The blond haired girl turned on the TV.

A female newscaster explained "There's no findings about the earthquake happened hours ago, just a picture huge line of a hand around Neo domino city."

A picture of a Nazca line appeared in the screen.

"'And we found a family died on a car accident, next to them there was a huge crack." the woman said, showing a video putting the dead people on the ambulance.

"Why does it look familiar?" Melody asked herself

* * *

><p>The next day, Melody went to the classroom. Students are talking about the earthquake last night.<p>

"Akimitsu's family died, but his body wasn't found. I wonder were that body go?" the girl asked her friend.

Adrian saw Melody "Melody; your boyfriend was missing. Have you cried?" he asked

"No." Melody simply answered

The blond haired student went to her chair and noticed that there were no people sitting on the chair next to her.

"I wonder where did Yuna go" Melody asked herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The beginning of the dark signers arc! I am so happy that I finally made it in this chapter and written two chapters on two days^^**

**Thank you for Akizarules, Sylphialon, and Crystalwolf5430 for reviewing the previous chapters. ^^ **

**Please review^^  
><strong>

**Melody belongs to me **

**Crystal belongs to Akizarulez **

**Yuna and silver belongs to ****sylphialon**

**I don't own YGO 5D's, if I do I wouldn't do this fanfic right now. **


	10. Chapter 9: Psychic duelist

_Chapter 9: Psychic duelist_

Melody was sitting at her chair, staring at the chair next to her.

"Yuna, where are you?" The blond haired girl asked herself

Unexpectedly Melody's friend Crystal sat to Yuna's chair.

"What's wrong?" Crystal concerned

"I am just wondering where Yuna go" Melody answered

A dark-blue haired guy went inside the classroom and sat to his chair. Melody saw him, carrying his bag.

"How was your vacation, Makoto?" Melody asked sarcastically

"Fine thanks for asking." Makoto replied

"You're welcome"

Youkai sat next to the blond haired girl

"Makoto has a problem" the white haired student started

Melody and Crystal stared at Youkai "Is he still broken hearted again because Kasumi broke up with him?" Melody wondered

"No Makoto's brother, Shinji told me that he make duel monsters real." Youkai replied

"So what's the point?" Crystal added

"The point is if someone invites him to duel and accepted it Makoto can just make the opponent injured and if he didn't accept it the opponent will just call him a wimp" Youkai explained

"How did you know about those things anyway?" The blond haired girl wondered

"Makoto's house is just next to our house, I get information from his brother Shinji." Youkai answered

A spiky red haired guy went near Makoto. "Let's duel, Makoto" Adrian said with an evil smile

The dark blue haired boy nodded nervously

Melody, Crystal, Youkai and Adrian's friends are at the basketball court sitting waiting for Makoto and Adrian to start the duel.

**A/N: I won't write the whole duel **

Makoto has scrap dragon and one face down card on the field, while Adrian has red eyes black dragon with a face down card.

"I activate scrap dragon's effect, once per turn I can destroy one card I control and destroy one card you control and I destroy you're red-eyes black dragon. Next, I activate mystical space typhoon. I destroy your face down card." Makoto explained, a typhoon destroys Adrian's face down card, which is mirror force.

"Damn" Adrian sneered

"Scrap dragon, attack him directly!" Makoto cried

The dragon made of scraps blows a fireball at Adrian burning him and his life points down to zero.

Everyone was shocked; IT is true that Makoto is a psychic duelist!

Adrian was running around the basketball court while burning "GUYS HELP ME!'!" he screamed

His friends stood up from their chairs "MAKOTO IS AN MONSTER, RUN!'!" Nori yelled

Adrian's friends ran off

* * *

><p>Melody, Crystal, Youkai and Makoto went back to their respective houses. Youkai and Makoto was on their way at home, a tall man wearing black sleeves, olive green sweaters matching a white tie with red twirl hair.<p>

"Excuse me, are you looking for someone?" Makoto started

The man faced Makoto "Yes, do you know a guy named Yoshida Makoto?" he asked

"My name is Makoto Yoshida, what do you need?" Makoto curiously wondered

"My name is Divine, the founder of the Arcadia movement. We train psychic duelists to control their powers; your father said that you have psychic powers, so I came here." Divine introduced

"How did he know that Makoto was a psychic duelist?" Youkai asked himself "I smell something not good about this guy."

"Can you come with us for some tests at Arcadia movement?" Divine pleased

"I feel something suspicious about this man" Makoto thought to him "I am sorry, but I have many things to do." The blue haired boy declined

Makoto opened the gate of their house

"Spell card activate, brain control..." Divine whispered

Makoto was going to enter at the house, but he stopped when Divine activated brain control.

"Come with me if you don't mind." The tall man whispered

Makoto turned around and nodded

Youkai yelled "Hey, where are you taking Makoto'!" he jumps off the tall man

"Get off!" Divine yelled, and throws the white haired guy away

The tall redhead sets his duel disk and activated hinotama. Fireballs appeared and hit Youkai, but luckily the white haired boy avoided it.

The place was clear from smokes, seeing no people around besides him.

* * *

><p>Melody opened the gate of their house, a loud female voice coming from the house. She entered inside the house, the blond haired girl saw a dirty-blond haired woman screaming at the brown haired house cleaner.<p>

"How many times I have to tell you that don't let guys enter the house, but you still do it. We almost got robbed if Ace didn't call me about this!" Amira yelled

Aiko remained quiet and looked down the floor.

"Get out of my house I don't want to see your face again!" Melody's mother yelled

Melody was intimated by her mother's loud voice. She went inside her room, and stick the glass at the door.

Aiko went inside her room, and started to pack her clothes.

The blond haired girl went to Aiko's room.

"Aiko, are you leaving?" Melody asked

The brunette turned around and nodded

Melody does not treat Aiko as a housemaid, in fact she treats Aikoas her best friend. Aiko taught her how to fight back with people and valued the meaning of true friendship.

"What did you do this time, Aiko?" Melody questioned

After Aiko finished packing her things, she looked up at the blond haired girl

"Here" Aiko gave Melody a card named shrink "This will help you win duels, we maybe not be together anymore, but we are still together in our hearts." She said and walks off the door

"Mai, do you want to come with Aiko!" Amira yelled

"No!" The blond haired girl raised her voice and ran off

Melody went inside her room and sat next to the window, seeing her friend going outside the house.

She sighed

Unexpectedly, the girl heard the phone rang. She ignored it because she thinks it is one of her mother's friends or relatives.

"Mai, the telephone!" Amira yelled

"It's been a long time since I received a phone call from someone." Melody thought to herself

The blond haired girl went outside her room and answered the phone.

"Hello, who is this?" Melody started

"Melody, this is Youkai. I need your help," Youkai answered

"What happened?" Melody worried

"Makoto was taken by the founder of the Arcadia movement, and I smell something not good about this Divine-guy." The white haired guy replied

"So what do you want me to do?" Melody asked

"I can't go alone to rescue Makoto; I need you and Crystal's help rescue him." Youkai said

"Did you tell Crystal about this?"

"Yeah"

Melody looked around "Sorry, I can't go with you—"

"Mai, I will not sleep here tonight." Amira cuts

"Why?" Melody asked

"We have a catering service at the hotel for a wedding." Her mother answered

The dirty-blond haired woman went outside the house.

"Close the door, Melody" the woman, ordered her daughter

"I will be right back," Melody said as she puts down the phone.

The blond haired girl closed the door. Her mother went inside the car and started to drive.

Melody came back to the telephone "Hello?"

"I am here" Youkai replied

"Ok, I'll go with you. What places are we going to meet up?" Melody asked

"School" Youkai answered

"I'll meet you there" Melody finished and puts down the phone.

She went back to her room and get dressed up. Melody went outside her room, wearing a short black jacket, white tank top, black skirt, black rubber shoes. Her hair has ponytail with black ribbons on each side with shoulder bag.

"Melody, to the rescue!" the blond haired girl ran off outside the house.

* * *

><p>The blond haired girl went in front of their school, a black-haired girl with red bangs wearing white t-shirt and blue skirt is sitting on the bench and a white-haired boy wearing indigo jacket with white jeans standing.<p>

"Hey everyone!" Melody yelled while waving

The blond haired girl stand before Youkai and Crystal

"Where have you been? I have been waiting for you like forever!" Crystal raised her voice

"Sorry" Melody apologized

"Let's go at the Arcadia movement" Youkai said

"Do you know where it located?" Melody asked

The white haired guy nodded "Yeah"

* * *

><p>The three friends went to the front door of the Arcadia movement building.<p>

"This was bigger than I expected..." Melody whispered

"Let's go" Youkai entered the building first and the two girls followed.

* * *

><p>Deep within an unknown compound, in a small research laboratory, a 16-year-old boy wearing a purple one-piece bathing suit, was seen sleeping inside a small, glass-roofed pod filled above the waistline with water. He wore a shower-cap so his hair couldn't get wet. Beeps and blips of various machines were heard as he was being observed in the next room through a two-way mirror.<p>

In the other room was accompanied by two people; one was a young woman with short light-brown hair, clothed in a top white and pants covered with a high-collared green tabard. And the other one was a man clothed in a top white and pants covered with a high-collared green tabard.

"Brainwashing, finished" the young woman said

* * *

><p>Melody, Crystal and Youkai went to the 15th floor, they heard a conversation near them.<p>

They looked around, a young woman with fair skin, brown eyes, and dark burgundy hair, her hair is mostly chin-length with the addition of long, elbow-length bangs that frame both sides of her face. The other was a man, taller than the woman, was dressed in a black shirt and a sage-green vest, with a white tie over his torso, accompanied with gray trousers beneath. His dark-red hair styled in a large quaff above his right eye.

The three friends leaned at the back of the wall, listening to their conversation.

"Something the matter'?' Are you feeling well?" Divine started

Aki replied "No, not really"

"If there's something on your mind, you can tell me. We are friends here, after all you don't need to hide it." The man said

"There is nothing on my mind." Aki said

"That man is the one who kidnapped Makoto," Youkai whispered

"What do we do now?" Melody asked

"Let's just listen to their conversation for a while." Crystal added

"Aki, we psychic duelists are mavericks in society. Although we never; we were born with these abilities, and it's because of these abilities that we have been discriminated by friends, parents and society. You to have always felt alone, in order to create a place for friends such as yourself, I created Arcadia movement, and I can understand what you're going through. Only I can stop the rage nesting inside you." Divine said

"I understand" Aki simply said and walks off

"Yusei can't save you." The tall redhead said

Aki stopped from walking and widened her eyes.

"I am the one who saved you, it was I who created and gave you a place for minds with nowhere to turn try to not forget that you owe me." He said

Aki walks off

Divine smirked, unexpectedly his phone rang and he answered it.

"Yes?" Divine started

"Divine-sama, a man by the name of Himuro wishes to meet with you." The man on the telephone said

"Himuro, the former pro duelist?" Divine whispered

"Ok, I will go there" he said and turns off the phone.

Back of the wall, the three friends stopped listening.

"I have a plan Youkai use your hood to cover your face." Melody ordered in a weak voice.

"Why?" Youkai asked

"He may know your identity, just do it. Crystal and I are going to talk with that man." Melody answered

"One, two, three, let's go Crystal." The blond haired girl outside the wall first, Cystal is the second and Youkai goes for the third.

"Hey" Crystal called the man

The man turned around giving the black haired girl an intimating look "Yes?" he asked

"Is our friend Makoto here?" Melody answered

Divine gave the blond haired girl a smirk "Yeah, would you don't mind on my office?" he answered

Melody gulped "Sure" she sweat dropped

"Follow me" the man walks

Melody, Crystal and Youkai followed Divine.

* * *

><p>The three friends are in the office, the office was fine-looking place. Melody, Crystal and Youkai who's looking down the floor to not reveal his identity are sitting on three chairs while Divine is sitting on his chair.<p>

"What's your name, beautiful lady?" Divine asked

Melody and Crystal looked at each other.

"Psh, he's asking your name Crystal," Melody whispered to Crystal

"Crystal" The black haired girl answered

"I am asking the other girl." Divine said

Crystal stared back at Melody.

The blond haired girl blushed "My name Melody" she introduced

"He's the first guy who called me beautiful." Melody thought to herself

"What a nice name, Melody." Divine gave the girl a smile.

"So, where is Makoto?" Crystal interrupted

"I'll just call Makoto, just stay here" Divine stood up from his chair and went outside the door.

"I think he's a good guy" Melody said

Youkai faced the blond haired girl "Just because he is being nice to you don't mean he is nice." The white haired guy said.

Suddenly Crystal passed out

"Hey, it's not, bedtime yet!" Melody raised her voice

"I feel sleepy..." Youkai whispered and he passed out

"Youkaiand Crystal wake up!" The blond haired girl yelled

She smells causing her to feel sleepy "I want to sleep..." Melody lost conscious

* * *

><p><strong>I think this is long for a chapter, happy reviewers? Thank you Kanna's master, Akizarulez, Crystalwolf5430 and logical sentence for reviewing the previous chapter. Please review, for other reviewers who doesn't review because their character is not in this chapter. Don't review and I'll remove your character :]<strong>

**The bright side I am still accepting ocs as minor characters :]  
><strong>

**Melody belongs to me **

**Crystal belongs to Akizarulez **

**Yuna and silver belongs to sylphialon**

**Youkai belongs to Crystalwolf5430**

**I don't own YGO 5D's, if I do I wouldn't do this fanfic right now. **

**See you to the next chapter :D**


	11. Chapter 10: Dark Signers

_Chapter 10: Dark signers _

Melody, Youkai and Crystal was in a room, still unconscious. The white haired guy on the floor, he opened his eyes and woke up.

Youkai saw a black-haired girl next to her unconscious.

The white haired boy shakes Crystal back "Hey, Crystal and Melody wake up!" Youkai raised his voice.

Crystal opened her eyes and woke up "What happened?" she asked, the girl looked around the room. "Why are we here?"

Melody was in the bed, sleeping.

"I think that guy likes Melody, I mean just look we are on the floor while that girl was on the bed. What the heck?" Crystal complained

The white haired boy stood up from the floor and wakes up the blond haired girl.

"Melody, wake up!" Youkai yelled

Melody opened her emerald eyes, the girl woke up. "Hey, why are we here?" she asked

"I would ask the same thing." The white haired boy said

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Arcadia movement building, a blacked haired woman with trifocals glasses wearing a<p>

Janitor clothes while pushing a cart.

A girl named Carly remembered her idol Misty Lola told her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback <strong>_

_"My brother went missing since he went to go watch a __duel__ in the Daimon area. Then, a few days later, he was discovered, hardly recognizable everyone unanimously agreed it was the witch is doing." Misty said _

_"So, an investigation on Aki Izayoi was never conducted?" Carly asked _

_"All they conducted was a simple police interview on the Arcadia movement, and they ended the investigation after that." The model replied _

_"Unreal. That was the public security bureau's chance to lay into the Arcadia movement." Carly said _

_"Maybe the Arcadia movement knows the public security bureau's weaknesses." Misty guess _

_"knows the public security bureau's weaknesses? Does it even have one?" Carly asked _

_"I don't know, but that's all I can think off." Misty replied _

_"Director Goodwin has a terrifying secret?" Carly asked herself _

_"Me..I will make the witch pay. Allow me to offer fair warning, don't get closer to the Arcadia movement." Misty warned _

_**End flashback**_

* * *

><p>"That's easy for her to say, but if I stop investigating, then I'll lose my ties I have with Jack!" Carly said<p>

* * *

><p>A fancy office with different statues on each side, two people are inside the office. One was a young woman, she has fair skin, brown eyes, and dark burgundy hair. Her hair is mostly chin-length with the addition of long, elbow-length bangs that frame both sides of her face.<p>

And the other one is a man was dressed in a black shirt and a sage-green vest, with a white tie over his torso, accompanied with gray trousers beneath. His dark-red hair styled in a large quaff above his right eye.

"From on now, the Arcadia movement will not stop at Neo Domino city, but will gather more members from all over the world. To do so, we'll utilize the power of psychic dueling you made known to others at the fortune cup." Divine said

He faced the young woman "Aki, from on now, you will come to our meetings. You will symbolize Arcadia movement." The man said

"You're asking me to be a billboard?" Aki asked

Divine walks in front of Aki, he puts his right hand to Aki's right shoulder

"Billboard is a harsh way to put it." "You will be a modern day Jeanne D'arc, rectifying this world ruled by the moguls in power." Divine finished with an evil giggle.

* * *

><p>Carly continues to push the cart, confused.<p>

"Where am I? It feels like I've been going around the circles!" The woman said looking doors to doors.

A door was opened; Carly was surprised and looked at the opened door. Divine opened the door; a dark burgundy haired young woman went outside the room.

"Divine and Aki Izayoi!" Carly alerted

Divine closed the door.

Carly turned the cart around "Well, better get to my cleaning!" she said while pushing the cart.

"Hey, you" Divine called the disguised young woman

Carly stopped "Yes, sir?" she asked

"I never saw you here, are you new here?" he said

The black haired girl turned around "Yes, the usual guy caught a fever, so I am doing the cleaning today instead!" she excused

"I see, good work." Divine finished

The two people turned around as they walk off.

Carly sighed "He had me scared there..."

The black haired girl stared at the door next to her "So, this is Divine's room?" she asked herself

* * *

><p>Carly removed her janitor clothes; she was on the bookshelf looking for information.<p>

"Before I investigate Aki Izayoi, directly I have to find the dirt on Arcadia movement!" Carly said

After reading a book, she pulls another book. Unexpectedly the book she just pulled is the secret button for a secret office!

The bookshelf moves aside by itself, a secret office is revealed.

"A secret chamber?" Carly yelled

* * *

><p>Aki and Divine were on their way to the elevator, until Divine heard a noise from his room.<p>

"Aki, go ahead." Divine ordered

Aki turned around "Why?" she asked

"Just going to examined a rat," the man said with an evil smile

* * *

><p>Melody, Youkai and Crystal are still stuck on the room, Melody is pulling the doorknob with full force.<p>

"I can break this DOOR!" Melody yelled as she hit on the wall.

The blond haired girl fell on the floor and her head had a bump. "It hurts...," she cried

"Does anyone of you have duel disks?" Youkai asked

Melody raised her hand "I have one," she said while her head is spinning slowly

The blond haired girl opens her bag and threw the duel disk to Youkai "I am glad that I brought a duel disk." The girl said

"What are you going to do at the duel disk?" Crystal asked

The white haired guy pulls his deck from his pocket and puts it at the duel disk.

"I summon Dragunity Arma Leyvaten!" Youkai cried

An orange colored monster with orange wings holding a sword appeared on the field.

"Destroy the door!" The white haired guy ordered his monster

The dragon uses his sword to slash the door, and the door was halved.

"Why didn't you tell us that you are a psychic duelist, Youkai?" Melody asked

"If I told you, you may avoid me." The white haired guy replied

The orange colored dragon disappeared

"Let's go find Makoto!" Crystal added

The three friends ran off leaving the door broken.

* * *

><p>Carly continues to research books in Divine's office.<p>

"No way, after hearing this story from Misty-san, I complied a list of missing people." Carly whispered; she flips the page to the next page.

"But everyone in this file is missing'!; could Arcadia movement really be-!" The girl said

Carly accidentally moves her hand causing the books to fall. "Aww, gees" Carly said

The black haired girl saw an opened book, written about Goodwin's profile.

She placed her and to the back "Director Goodwin!" Carly raised her voice

The reporter reads the information about Goodwin "No way! It can't be'. Director Goodwin, he's-!"

"What are you doing here?" Divine asked seriously

Carly turned around and gasped, she stood up from the floor. "Divine!" she yelled

Divine walks nearer "Just as I thought, so one rat wander in after all. I thought you were working under Goodwin, but from your shock upon looking that, it appears not." He said

The female reporter walks backwards

"But, since you saw this place, I can't simply send you off." Divine said

Divine saw a silver colored duel disk, and he brought it.

"Be a thieving rat. Not much entertainment in just getting rid to you." Divine said, as he threw the duel disk to Carly.

The girl stared at the duel disk and stared back to the man "Eh?"

"I'll spare you some slight hope. "

"With a duel?" Carly asked

"I'll give you one turn chance, so will you give up on slight hope?" The man asked, setting his duel disk in duel position

"If this is how it is, then I'll do it too! I've been studying how to duel really hard since then. My dream is to, one day graduated to be a reporter I'll marry Jack!" Carly imagined herself being with Jack with a baby boy who has blond hair.

The girl puts her duel disk on her arm and puts her deck at the deck "I accept your challenge!"

"You've set your resolve, have you?" Divine asked

"DUEL!"

**A/N: I will not write the whole duel **

Carly hits the glass window

"What is with that blow?" The black haired girl questioned wiping her life points down to 2300.

"This is the force of psychic dueling. Get a good taste of it." Divine said: "Pyscho whorled!" his monster attacks Carly's monster wiping the reporter's life points down to 400.

"If you do this, you will be investigated by security..." Carly said

"Rest assured'. You will be treated as a mere 'accidental death.' The public security maintenance Bureau won't touch us. That being, so long as I know Goodwin's weaknesses." Divine said

"Director Goodwin's weakness?" The black haired girl asked

,"In this city, he's regarded for building Satellite, but that's downright lie, at the same time Satellite was built, he was captive of Satellite. He is a genuine Satellite-born." The psychic duelist explained

"I can't believe it..." Carly whispered

"Now, farewell. Go psycho commander!" Divine ordered his monster to attack fortune fairy chi.

A huge green beam attacks Carly's monster wiping her life points down to zero.

The beam hits Carly, causing her to fall the tall building. Next to Carly, a hologram commercial of Misty Lola kissing a mask

"No...way..." Carly thought to herself, while falling down the building.

"Jack...Jack...Jack!" the girl yelled

The black haired girl fell on a storage room, with and blank look, her cards fall from the sky.

Divine is staring down the building "What a foolish woman." He said with a loud evil laugh.

Carly's adorable fortune fairies cards glowed and turned into upgraded and intimating fortune ladies. Her body glows causing an earthquake to the domino city.

* * *

><p>Melody, Crystal and Youkai are running around the building. A dark-blue haired guy clothed in a top white and pants covered with a high-collared green tabard staring at the three people.<p>

Unexpectedly the skies thunders, a purple line creates the shape of a hummingbird and the ground trembles in the same time.

"What the-!" Youkai stopped as the earthquake goes stronger

"Is this the same thing happened yesterday'!" Melody yelled

Crystal holds Makoto's hand "Let's go!" she cried

The blue haired boy pulled his hand from Crystal

"Not until you defeated me in a duel." Makoto said, setting his duel disk in duel position.

"We have no time, let's go!" The blond haired girl yelled

"Melody and Youkai find out what's causing the earthquake, I will duel Makoto!" Crystal said

Melody and Youkai nodded at the same time and walks off.

* * *

><p>The earthquake stopped. The girl on the storage room disappeared leaving a huge crack.<p>

Divine puts the telephone on his ear "Everyone, run Evacuate. Get out here immediately!" he raised his voice

Divine heard footsteps inside his office.

"What are you doing here, get out here immediately!" The man yelled

It's a surprised Carly was revived! The reporter gave Divine a shocked expression

"Divine, I will make you pay..." she whispered

"Who the hell are you'?" Divne asked

He fell the telephone his holding, shocked.

"You're..." Divine stopped "But that's impossible! There's no way you could have fallen from that height and survived..."

"Divine, I have been revived to send you to the grave..." Carly whispered coldly

A colored purple line of a hummingbird pops in to Carly's arm. She stared at the colored purple mark.

"This birthmark is throbbing, telling me to offer your soul as a sacrifice." Carly said: "Will you accept my duel of darkness?"

"Duel of darkness?"

The birthmark glowed as a beam appeared in front of Carly, transforming her into a Dark signer!

She wears a more revealing outfit consists of a black poncho, black fingerless gloves, a black mini-skirt, and black boots with orange as a sub color. Her eyes turned to black with a red colored mark below her right eye.

Carly sets her duel disk in duel position

"I don't know what tricks you used to survived, but to come challenging me to a duel, is a sure sign that you are a fool ignorant of limitations." Divine said

"Enough talk, Divine! This won't be the same as before!" Carly said in a cold voice "I will consign you and the ambitions seeing deep in your bowels to a world of darkness!"

"You're not making any sense! Fine I accept your duel! Divine sets his duel disk in duel position.

"You can, once again, savor of the power of psychic dueling!" he puts his deck at the duel disk.

Carly did the same thing as Divine did.

"Duel!"

* * *

><p>Aki is walking at the hallway, looking for Divine.<p>

"Divine? Divine?" Aki called "Where are you, Divine?"

"I am sorry, but I cannot let you go to Divine." A voice interrupted

The female psychic duelist looked around

A tall black haired woman wearing designer's clothes staring at Aki.

Aki winded her eyes "You're Misty?" she asked

"It is an honor that you know who I am. I am familiar with you as well.' Aki Izayoi, no black rose witch" Misty gave Aki a glare.

"You cannot escape from my revenge..."

"What do you mean, 'revenge'? what are you talking about?" Aki wondered

"It's OK, I never expected you to tell the truth. Nothing he hears will make him come back now, but I want you at-lease apologize at the very least. Going by to where he is and doing so!" The model raised her voice.

"Who are you?" Aki questioned

"A dark signer" Misty answered coldly

Misty walks nearer to Aki "We are all designated to fight. By accepting that destiny, I gained the power of vengeance. A five thousand years long seal has been unraveled. All that is left is to fight until either of your group or mine is eliminated!"

"What are you saying?" Aki wondered

Misty shows her arm to Aki, a colored purple line of a lizard glows in her arm, transforming her into a dark signer.

"Dark signer..." Aki whispered

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger! You mad readers?-troll face-**

**Oh my gosh I already written 10 chapters so far, I am so happy!**

**Thank you, Logical sentence, Crystalwolf5430, Kanna's master, Akizarulez and Slypiaton for reviewing the previous chapter! –Gives you cookies- **

**See you at the next chapie! :D**


	12. Chapter 11: Earthbound Immortals

_Chapter 11: Earthbound Immortals_

Crystal has 1500 life points with Familiar possessed- Hiita and a face down card while Makoto has hyper psychic blaster and 3100 life points.

"Give up, Crystal or else you are going to die." Makoto advised

Crystal smirked while breathing "My victory is just getting started, Makoto." She said

"I equip megamorph to familiar possessed Hiita, it will double the attack of my monster if my life points is lower than my opponent. Next, I activate spiritual fire art- kurenai. This will allow me to tribute one fire monster and inflict the attack of the tribute monster to your life points!" The black haired girl with blond bangs said

"That can't be!" Makoto gasped

"Oh yes it is" Crystal interrupted

A huge flame hits Makoto wiping his life points down to zero. He fell on the floor unconscious. Crystal ran after him as she puts his head on her knees.

"Makoto are you OK?" Crystal concerned

The dark-blue haired man woke up staring at Crystal's icy blue eyes.

"What happened?" he asked, acting like nothing happened. Makoto looked around the place and the clothes he's wearing.

"Why are we here? And why am I wearing these clothes?" Makoto questioned

"I will explain it later after we find Melody and Youkai." Crystal replied

"I am here to crush Arcadia movement. You have no choice, but to fight me." Misty said coldly

Aki's signer mark is glowing "Fine. I don't know what is it you have against me, but I will face you, regardless." She accepted the duel

"This is where I belong. If you want to get rid of it, then I have to duel you." Aki said seriously

The two duel disks sets at duel position automatically.

"Duel!"

* * *

><p>Melody and Youkai was roaming around, looking for Crystal and Makoto. They heard a familiar voice calling their name.<p>

"Melody! Youkai!" Makoto yelled

"Were here!" Melody shouted back

Crystal and Makoto walked at the east part of the building, they saw a blond haired girl and a white-haired guy looking around the place.

The black haired girl went nearer to Melody as she zapped her bones.

Melody turned around "Crystal!" she yelled

The blond haired girl zapped Crystal's neck, as the two girls started tickling at each other.

"We have no time to play, let's go!" Youkai said, turning around and ran off

Of course, his friends followed him.

* * *

><p>"My brother died when he went to see one of your duels in the Daimon area." Misty said pointing her finger to Aki.<p>

"I don't know...I don't even know who your brother is!; there were no young boys at the duel field!" Aki denied

"He admired you. He was still a child, you have a power—that excels others that rules others. It could have been used to save others as well.." The model coldly explained

"But I don't have powers to save others!" Aki yelled, clenching her fists.

"All I have is an accursed power that will continue to haunt me." Aki whispered as she placed her hand to her chest.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Melody, Crystal, Makoto and Youkai were on their way downstairs. Unexpectedly Melody's signer mark glowed; she felt the heat as the heat the felt last time on the fortune cup.<p>

"What's wrong, Melody?" Crystal wondered

"Is another signer dueling again?" The blond haired girl murmured

* * *

><p>"You are a fool, a foolish girl who only uses her power she's been bestowed for her own needs. If only you did not exist, then he would—" Misty closed her eyes<p>

"I will make you pay, I have been revived to seek my revenge against you!" Misty yelled angrily "Now it's your turn" she said in a calm voice.

The twins Ruka and Rua, Yanagi and Himuro were on the other side of the balcony watching Aki and Misty dueling.

Melody's gang stopped at the balcony, the blond haired girl saw the twins, Yanagi and Himuro next to them.

"Luka, Lua!" Melody gasped, "You're here, what are you kids doing here?"

The twins looked at the blond haired girl

"Melody!" Ruka raised her voice

"We got kidnapped by Divine, so we escaped." Rua answered "You?"

"We came here to save our friend Makoto, but that Divine-jerk chloroformed us and sent us on a room." Melody answered

"Look, it's Misty Lola!" Makoto yelled

Melody turned around and her reaction was shocked when she saw her idol, Misty Lola.

"Misty!" she yelled, her eyes became sparkly "I am your number one fan!"

All the people next to her fall down the floor.

"Melody, it's not the time to idolize something!" Crystal yelled

Misty drew a card and the mark on her arm glows more.

"That birthmark, it's one of the wicked gods that fought against the crimson dragon."

Ruka snapped

"Then, that one of the dark signers that Yusei told us about!" Hiumuro added

"Hold on, you mean Misty? That is the world's top model isn't it!" the old man asked panicky

"Nice reactions, you should have known a while ago…" Youkai whispered sarcastically

"I activate reptiless spawn from my hand." Misty placed the card under the duel disk, two reptiles token appeared on the field. "This card removes a monster with reptiless in its name in my graveyard to summon two reptile tokens."

Melody's crimson colored birthmark became hotter, she placed her other hand at the top of the birthmark.

"I feel something not good going to happen..." the blond haired girl whispered while enduring the heat of the mark.

"And then I release both tokens...O God which resuscitated my life! Now I offer you my soul!" Misty chanted, her eyes and her mark on each eye glows light purple.

"Break free from the spell held over you for so long! Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!" Misty cried

The two tokens became one and went outside the building and forms a purple colored heart with black shields as it produces an earthquake again.

Melody, Aki and Luca's mark glows more and became hotter at the same time causing a pain.

"I knew it..." Melody thought to herself

A red colored orb came from Melody and Luca's mark, which surrounds the people near them.

Makoto touched the orb "What is this thing?" he asked

"What's happening?" Yanagi wondered

"I don't know" Luca answered

"I think this orb will protect us," Melody said

"From what?" Crystal interrupted

At the outside of the building people are looking up at the skies, a huge shape of an lizard and hummingbird was on the skies!

"What is that thing?" a man questioned

"It's scary!" a girl was frightened

All the people's transfigure into glowing streams of light, which sails through the air into the heart shaped device.

"What the heck is that'?" Melody pointed the purple colored lights.

"What is this?" Aki asked

"Don't worry. A signer's soul will be not taken by an arrival of an earthbound immortal.' Not until an outcome is placed on duel of darkness." Misty replied coldly

"So you mean? is this the people's soul'!" Crystal yelled

"Creepy!" Makoto added

The purple colored device turned into a beam hitting the ground, a silhouette of a lizard was in the smoke.

The earthquake stopped

"Where? Where is it, the monster you summoned!" Aki asked

"It's been here for a while. Look behind you." The model simply replied

Aki turned around. The monster looked inside the building and opened his green eyes.

The female psychic duelist gasped, as she placed her hand to her mouth.

"What kind of monster is this?" Aki asked herself

A giant black colored with light green highlights on its body is hugging the building.

Aki is turning away slowly while staring the green colored eye.

"It would appear that yet another duel has received its outcome." Misty said

Aki heard a man screamed coming at the higher part of the building.

"Divine!" the female psychic duelist looked up

* * *

><p>Divine was kneeling on the floor, thinking what's happening around the building.<p>

"What in the hell is happening here'?" he asked

Carly was standing while her fortune lady fire was in front of her.

"Plans are getting set for your plummet into eternal darkness." Carly coldly said

"What was that'!" Divine questioned for the second time.

"Our duel hasn't settled yet, if you don't want to die, you're going to do your best to win!" Carly said

Divine sneered and stood up from the floor.

"I'll give you a chance. However, it will be for..." Carly pointed her hand to Divine "One turn, now try to entertain me, Divine!"

"Dark signers...this one indeed has powers that exceed psychic dueling, but it would seem her power is that kind that activate in a duel, then I have to win the duel, I don't just call myself as the leader of the Arcadia movement for nothing!" Divine murmured

He draws a card "Draw" the man said

The duel continued

"It's my turn!" Carly drew a card from her deck "Due to future vision's effect and fortune's slip's effect, fortune lady fire and fortune lady light return to the field!" she yelled

The two fortune ladies returned to Carly's field

"And then, I release both fortune ladies"

Carly's two monsters turned into one rainbow aura and went outside the building. A sound of a hummingbird growled causing another earthquake.

"Now, transcending five-thousand years time, the doors of the underworld will open once more." Carly's eyes turned to light purple same as her mark on her eyes.

"May our souls be the food for the new world, Descent forth earthbound immortal Aslla piscu!" she chanted as she placed the earthbound card to the duel disk.

Aw light white pops in the card, Divine used his arm to protect the light to his eyes.

"You idiot, play like you know what you're doing all you want, but you're still a third-rate duelist! The moment you used tribute summoned, future vision's effect will make your monster disappear!" Divine raised his voice.

"As I told you before, your chance lasted for one turn." Carly simply said

"What!"

"Earthbound immortal Aslla Piscu's effect activates, when this card is removed from the field, it will destroy all opposing monsters and deals 800 points of damage for each monster destroyed!" Carly explained

"What!" Divine looked around the place "Where is the monster you summoned'!" he questioned

The redhead heard a voice of a hummingbird behind him. An orange-colored hummingbird was on the other side of the building.

Divine was frightened "Impossible! How can be a monster this huge!" he yelled

"Be gone, Divine into the eternal darkness!" Carly coldly said

The huge hummingbird attacked Divine directly, wiping his life points down to 0. But Divine is not the only affected by Aslla piscu's attack, his peck slowly destroys the building.

* * *

><p>"Divine?" Aki wondered while looking upstairs<p>

Divine is falling past the inside balconies from the higher floors. Aki gasped when she saw his friend, Divine falling down Balconies.

"Divine!" Aki screamed, her loud voice echoed at the following lower stairs.

The wall is slowly cracking

"This is bad!" Himuro yelled; he brought the twins and ran off.

Melody and her friends followed Himuro going inside the elevator

"It seems our match was postponed, "Misty said while staring at Aki who's looking down the balcony'.

"Izayoi, run!" Yanagi shouted, "Himuro, we gotta run! It's too dangerous here!" the old man recommended

"Damnit!" Himuro sneered

Youkai clicked one of the elevator's controls, closing the elevator.

Aslla Piscu and Ccarayhua continue to attack the building and was pulled by the ground.

Melody, Crystal, Makoto, Youkai, Luca and Lua who is in Himuro's back ran outside the building.

A white colored d-wheel stopped in front of the group.

"Jack!" Himuro called

"What happened?" Jack asked

"I don't know. A dark signer and Aki were fighting," Hiumo replied

"I knew it was a dark signer!" The blond haired man murmured

"Where's Izayoi?" Jack questioned

"Well, she's inside." Himuro answered

"She's what'!"

Jack drives his motorcycle inside the building

"Hey hold on, Jack'!-" Yanagi stopped

"It's dangerous there douche bag, I mean Jack Atlas!" Melody yelled

* * *

><p>The top of the building is burning; Jack went at the highest part of the building with his d-wheel. He stopped at the damaged part of the building.<p>

"Hey is anyone here?" He shouted

Jack stood up from his d-wheel and scanned the place.

"If there is, answer me!" Jack yelled

He found trifocal glasses next to his foot; Jack grabbed it.

"These glasses-! No, it couldn't be! Carly!" Jack murmured "Carly, where are you'! Carly!" Jack shouted

The blond haired man heard a breathing sound of a girl; he looked around. Aki was next to the rocks unconscious on the ground. Jack carried Aki in a bridal style way.

"Carly, Carly!" Jack yelled

Jack walked away "Damn" he murmured

* * *

><p>Carly was walking at the top of the building, wondering what happened.<p>

"What? What happened?" she asked "Did I really..."

Carly remembered what she did to Divine inside the building.

"Be gone, Divine into the eternal darkness!" The controlled Carly yelled

The girl remembered how she killed Divine using the earthbound immoral. She placed her hands to her head.

"What? Did I really do that something horrible?" Carly asked herself panicky

She looked at her duel disk and her birthmark, wondering where these things came from.

"What's this duel disk? What's this birthmark!" Carly raised her voice

The black haired girl knelt "Jack help me, Jack!" Carly yelled, calling for Jack.

Tears flowing from her blue eyes and she cried loudly.

"Carly, this is your destiny..." A voice said

Carly looked up in front of her, a tall long black haired girl wearing a black dress with green as a sub color is walking from the smokes.

"Misty-san..." Carly whispered

Misty stopped in front of Carly.

"You were chosen; just as we were." Misty simply said

"Chosen?" Carly asked curiously

"Yes, we have won the favor of the God of death. The moment death came to visit you, you wished with all your thoughts not to die. Those Gods have granted our wishes, we are no longer residence of this world. This birthmark is the proof." Misty explained, looking at her birthmark.

"No, it can't be. No it can't be!" Carly whispered and continued to cry.

Misty knelt before Carly, as she placed her hand to Carly's head.

"It's going to be OK. It's a lot to take in right now, but you too will realize before long your destiny." Misty calmly explained

Carly embraced Misty and continued to cry.

"It's going to be OK. Right now I will take you in..." The model said with a glare

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh, I have a new reviewer of my story, hurray! And I have 50 reviews so far Thanks to WinkyWinkyBoo, Kanna's Master, Sylphiaton, Logical sentence, Akizarulez and CrystalWolf5430 for reviewing the previous chapter. –Gives you candies-<strong>

**I hope you like this chapter, for my opinion this is really getting interesting! I have an early Christmas vacation, so yeah I will try my best to finish the dark signers fast. Because I want to meet Bruno, gosh I miss him so much T-T**

**Yuna: Hey, why am I not in the story yet as a dark signer?**

**Me: I am sticking to the storyline, so just wait or else I will set your sister on fire :D**

**Yuna: NOOOO; FINE I WILL WAIT!**

**Melody: I am hungry**

**Crystal: Eat Youkai**

**-Melody stares at Youkai-**

**Youkai: O_O –ran off-**

**I don't own YGO 5D's; but I wish I could keep them. :3**

**Melody Minami and Makoto Yoshida belongs to me**

**Yuna and Silver belongs to Sylphiaton **

**Crystal belongs to Akizarulez**

**Youkai belongs to Crystalwold5430**

**It's 2:55 here, so bye going to sleep!**


	13. Chapter 12: Warriors of Crimson Dragon

Chapter 12: Warriors of the Crimson Dragon

Days later since the dark signers destroyed the Arcadia movement. Melody was forced washing the dishes, while she was watching the news to the nazca lines at the Arcadia movement. It was Saturday meaning; Melody help her mother to clean the house.

"Mai sweetie, can you make me a coffee?" her mother calmly requested

The blond haired girl rolled her eyes "Yeah, whatever" she raised her voice.

Melody rolled her eyes "I hate my life" she whispered

The girl gets a white mug from the drawer, three in one coffee sachet and a spoon, after that she placed them to the counter. Melody filled the mug a hot water, puts in the mug the coffee sachet and mixed it using the spoon. The blond haired girl went outside the kitchen and placed the coffee next to a sink.

"Here's your coffee mom..." Melody said deadly

"Thanks, sweetie!" her mother yelled coming from the end of the dirty kitchen where she puts the dirty clothes on the washing machine.

Her mother is doing the laundry while Ace is in his room, playing computer.

Melody went back on washing the dishes "Why Ace doesn't need to do the household chores?" she murmured

Unexpectedly someone punched the doorbell, Melody ignored this because neither her mother or Ace will open the door.

"Ace, open the door!" Mom yelled

The dark-teal haired young man with a pair of teal colored eyes went outside his room and opened the door.

A woman with blue hair and gold-colored eyes wearing a white blouse under a gray-blue jacket that ends in the front abdomen above a brown belt, but falls past her white skirt in the back

"Good afternoon, Mr. Minami. Where are your sister, Melody?" the girl asked

"Who are you?" Ace questioned

"My name is Mikage Sagiri of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau; Director Goodwin invited Minami Melody to his mansion." Mikage said, showing a I.D proving that she is from Public Security Maintenance Bureau.

"Why is director Goodwin looking for my little sister?" Ace asked himself "Wait" he said as Ace went to the dirty kitchen. Their mother was drinking the coffee that Melody made.

"Mom, a woman said that director Goodwin is looking for Mai." Ace said

Her mother suddenly spilled the coffee because of shock.

"Director Goodwin is inviting Mai to his mansion!" Mother yelled with a shocked expression

Melody heard this and followed Ace and mother into the front door.

"Why director Goodwin is looking for Melody? Is my daughter did something wrong?" Mother questioned Mikage.

"Not really; there is a meeting about the-"

"Are you looking for me?" Melody cuts Mikage

The woman nodded "Director Goodwin is looking for you"

"Why?" Melody asked nervously

"You and the other signers have a meeting in Goodwin's mansion." Mikage replied

"Are you sure about that?" Her mother asked suspiciously thinking it is a kidnapper.

"Of course; I am working in Public Security Maintenance Bureau. Don't worry your daughter will be safe and sound." Mikage said

"Yes, now I have an excuse to escape household chores!" Melody thought to herself

"What is this signer thingy anyway?" Ace asked

"Believe it or not, these things are related to disasters happening these days, like earthquake and the Nazca lines." Mikage answered

Behind Mikage there was a black shiny long limousine, a light-teal haired boy opened the window.

Rua waved his hand to the 16 years old girl "Melody-Chan! Remember us!" Rua yelled

Melody waved back "Yeah, I remember you!" she yelled

Melody stared at her mother "Mom can I come please! Please! Please?" the blond haired girl begged

Her mother sighed "Fine, go in your room and change your clothes."

"Hurray!" Melody yelled as she ran into her room and gets dressed up.

* * *

><p>The black limousine stopped in front of fancy-looking mansion. The five signers and Rua went outside the limousine and stared the mansion.<p>

Rua gasped "Woah. This mansion is huge. Is this director Goodwin's house?" he asked

Melody has the same reaction of Rua, shocked and surprised. "This mansion is big as my grandfather's mansion." The blond haired girl said

The front door of the manor opened automatically, a white-haired man wearing a light blue suit is walking slowly near the signers.

"I have been expecting you," Goodwin said politely

Mikage bowed as a respect for the director of Neo Domino city.

Rex stopped in front of the signers.

"Welcome. Signers, one and all. Albeit it was done in a roundabout manner, I feel pleased that I am able to meet you all like this." Rex Goodwin welcomed his guests and he bowed.

"Hmph, you're shady to the core." Jack arrogantly said

"Yusei; why did we come here?" Aki asked Yusei in a soft tone. "Didn't Goodwin took your friend's hostage and forced you into participating in the fortune cup'?; and you're just going to trust him?"

"No, I can't stand for what Goodwin's done up until now, but in the world is now on the verge of destruction due to some mysterious phenomenon and there's no one besides Goodwin who knows the truth behind it all." Yusei answered.

"So, you risked accepting his invite to drag it out of him, right?" Aki questioned

"That's all we can do now." Yusei said

Rua goes near Goodwin

"Hey, tell us. What do you want from us?" The boy asked

Goodwin gave Rua a glare. "I don't remember inviting you." He said

Rua sweat dropped "Oh, come on! Don't be so strict!" he said in a cheerful way.

"Hey, is director Goodwin being a little mean to Rua?" Melody asked herself

"I have no business with anyone who is not a signer. I kindly request you leave." The director said rudely.

"Ok, I think he is being to mean to Rua!" The blond haired girl whispered

Melody goes next to Rua and looked up at director Goodwin.

"Excuse me, director Goodwin, but aren't you too harsh to Rua? I mean he is the Luca's twin brother. It is only natural for him to be with his sister." Melody interrupted

"Melody" Rua whispered

The blond haired girl bowed before the director of Neo Domino city.

"I hope you understand, Mr. Goodwin." Melody said politely; while hiding her angry face with her fake smile.

"There is no way around it, then." Goodwin said

"Now then, allow me to show you inside. This way, please." Goodwin pointed his finger to the front door.

* * *

><p>Melody's mother and Ace are cleaning the living room until the phone rang. Ace answered it.<p>

"Hello?" he started

"Good evening, is Melody there?" A girl asked

"Who is this?" Ace questioned

"Her friend, Crystal." Crystal replied

"She is not here, sorry."

"Then, where did she go?" Crystal asked

"She was invited by Rex Goodwin with the other signers-thingy." Ace answered

"Ah, I see. Thank you" Crystal said, putting down the phone.

"A meeting of signers?" Crystal whispered

* * *

><p>An elevator was opened. A room has fire torches on each side like an ancient temple. The signers, Rua and the director walks out of the elevator, started to walk on their way.<p>

"Where are we going?" Ruka asked

"The king has led here once before." Goodwin said

"That was someone else. I am no longer the king." Jack added

"You mean Yusei?" Melody asked in a teasing way.

"The, I will be as bold calling you Jack Atlas from on now." Goodwin said

A tablet is opened automatically, the six people entered inside as the tablet closes again.

Melody turned around "What the-?" she gasped

Unexpectedly the room lights up with a crimson red color on the floor. The six looked down; the complete mark of the Crimson dragon was there!

"W-what's this?" Yusei wondered

On a long stairway up to the skies, at the top of the front door the complete mark of the crimson dragon was craved there.

"That shape-" Yusei whispered

"It is the same as our birthmarks!" Luca gasped

"Yes, that is the symbol of the signers that has been passed down as the legend of the people of the stars." Rex explained

Melody, Yusei, Jack, Aki and Luca's birthmark glows again; the signers stared at their own birthmarks.

"So the dream I had a last time was true then." The blond haired girl murmured while staring at her brain-like birthmark.

"Ruka! Everyone else too!" Rua yelled

The birthmarks glows more as a crimson colored dragon appeared before the signers.

"The Crimson dragon..." Yusei whispered "That day, the riding duel we had in the duel stadium was supposed to be a battle with our prides at stake, but that is where the crimson dragon showed up."

"Yes, back then, you were both guided by the crimson dragon and arrived in Neo Domino city." Goodwin said

"We were guided by the Crimson dragon? I thought it was you who settled this up?" Yusei asked

"We were settling the scores between us! The crimson dragon had nothing to do with it!" Jack added

"That in itself fate derived by the Crimson's dragon powers. I myself did nothing more than conduct my actions according to the guidance of the Crimson Dragon." Goodwin replied calmly

"You expect us to believe your story?" Yusei asked

"Believe it or is not entirely up to you." Goodwin answered, "However, so long you remain Signers. You cannot escape from this fate. Never." The director said

"The fate of the signers?" Aki asked as she stared at her birthmark. "My powers which feared and detested by all those around me, swelled more and more due to the flames of rage smoldering within me."

"But, without those powers, one of you would have met, correct?" Goodwin questioned "That birthmark is a mark chosen by the Crimson Dragon. That fate joins and guides them all that Ruka applies to you as well." Goodwin explained

Ruka looked at her birthmark "Fate of the signers, those memories from when I am little that I'd long since forgotten. I had communicated with duel monster spirits in a world unlike ours and who I met there was ancient fairy dragon. I didn't stop to think if there was any reason behind that strange meeting back, then., but I know. Saving ancient fairy dragon is my fate. No it's my desire, I want to save ancient fairy dragon and the spirit world." Ruka said

"You cannot avert your eyes from it. You all share the same birthmark. You were chosen as the reincarnations of the legendary signers. Whenever you like it or not, it was promised thousand years ago that you would all encounter as so, while at the mercy of destiny." Goodwin continued

"Encounter as signers…" Melody whispered

"Our destinies" Ruka added

The crimson dragon growled and disappeared as the signer marks disappeared. They all gasped.

"That light..." Yusei whispered

Luca's twin brother Lua feels awkward because he is the only one does not have a birthmark.

"H-hey, aren't you forgetting on key thing?" Lua asked, "Weren't it supposed to be six signers?"

"He is right, where is the other one?" Luca wondered

"The other was awaken long time go." Goodwin replied in a serious tone.

Everyone gasped

"When you find yourselves in real trouble that person will most likely appear along with the Crimson dragon." Goodwin said

"What do you mean?" Yusei curiously asked

"You will know before long." He raised his hand and a light flashes the signers teleporting them to the vision of the Nazca lines.

"Thousand of years ago, the crimson dragon descended this fourth to this land and sealed the incarnates of evil within the earth. Those seals are referred to Nazca lines; the truth of that has been the forbidden history that was only allowed to be handed down to us and recently. " Goodwin explained

Under them, the spider shaped Nazca line glows purple.

"There has been a bizarre phenomenon involving the geoglyphs suddenly disappearing off the Nazca Plains."

The spider shaped Nazca lines stopped glowing.

"This is all the dark signers doing." Goodwin said

"Dark signers..." Yusei murmured

"They possess birthmarks, the symbols of the dark signers, similar to yourselves." Goodwin said

"You can't escape from the special field they create. Plus there attacks will materialize and assault you', furthermore those dark synchro monsters, dark synchro which synchro

Summons whose levels turn negative due to a dark tuner. It's a dueling that defies all common logic." Yusei added

"Yes, if our dueling is based on the power of life, then it would be appropriate to deem their dueling of powers of the underworld." Goodwin agreed

"Powers of the underworld?" Melody wondered

"As you are aware, whenever a dark signer appears, a geolyph will surely follow. Their arrival has put Neo Domino city in a life or death crisis. " Goodwin replied

"Yeah, I clearly saw it with my own eyes. I saw a slew of people become their victims in satellite, as you called 'sacrifices'!" Yusei said seriously

Melody and the twins was frightened.

"What the-" The blond haired girl stopped

"So, if I am going to duel a dark signer, then there are possibilities that mom and Ace's soul will be taken!" Melody raised her voice.

"Yes, that could happen, Melody." Goodwin said

"It is safe to say that their actions have already exceeded my calculations. Actually, the geolyph appeared in the city as well and produced much causality."

"The phenomenon you saw with very eyes in satellite, also occurred in the city. Because of the monsters that appeared from the geolyph, hundreds of people that were in their vicinity are currently unaccounted for." Goodwin revealed

The setting changes to the Dark Signers attack on the Arcadia Movement building. Aslla Piscu and Ccarayhua is attacking the building.

Melody was looking down the floor scared. "So this the reason that Arcadia movement was destroyed by those...creepy monsters..." the blond haired girl said nervously.

"Are these earthbound immortals too?" Yusei asked

"Yes, the earthbound immortals are the dark signer's Gods, who are summoned by sacrificing people." Goodwin answered

"What became of people's sacrifice'?" Jack asked loudly

"I do not know." Goodwin calmly replied

The blond haired man sneered; remembering where he found Carly's glasses.

"This situation requires immediate action. If we just stand idly; all the residence of Neo Domino city and Satellite will fall into the dark signers clutches, and Neo Domino city will likely collapse. Just in the vision you had." Goodwin said

The settle changes into a destroyed Neo Domino city with a spider Nazca line.

Jack clenches his fist with rage.

"When you say all the people of the city and satellite-"

"You mean Tenpei, uncle Himuro and Grandpa Yagani too?" Rua cuts his twin sister Luca.

"Yeah, don't forget my mother, Ace and the other important people in our lives." Melody replied in a serious tone.

"This was an unavoidable battle from the start. The signers and dark signers are in a word light and dark. The only people who can defeat the dark signers and save us from this life and death situation are you signers." Goodwin said

"Since I had powers detested, I never thought on living in the city enjoyable, but" Aki remembered that she has parents to be with her. She placed her hand to her other arm.

"Daddy, mommy..." Aki murmured

"I don't care about 'fate'!" Jack yelled

"Jack" Yusei whispered

"I decide what I should do!" the blond haired man shouted

Yusei remembered his foster mother Martha told him. "Martha was right. This battle won't be so simple as to weather it out alone." He said to himself

"Goodwin, there is one more thing to ask you." Yusei said

"Yes?" Goodwin asked

"When I returned to satellite, a man who I thought had already died a man who was my friend appeared before me as a dark signer. Kyosuke Kiryu, he was once a leader of the same dueling team as Jack and me. He became dark signer with horrifying powers. His one-hundred eyes dragon had incredible magic powers. Yeah, but Kiryu's true goals was summoning a more terrifying monster. That was when I learned that the people of satellite had gathered to summon a strong monster's sacrifices. I could hardly believe in my eyes and I had to believe it. That Kiryu had an acquired a tremendous power. Earthbound Immortal-Ccapac Apu was an unbelievable beast that can't be affected of trap and spell cards or attacked by monsters. If the duel hadn't interrupted by my d-wheel breaking at that time, I would have died." Yusei explained "How did Kiryu became a dark signer?" Yusei questioned

"Answer! What the hell is the dark signer anyway?" Jack interrupted

Goodwin turned around "It may be better if you do not know." He said

"But the bull! Yusei and I are going to have a life or death duel with a man once we called a friend!" Jack raised his voice.

"I am prepared to risk my life to protect the city and satellite, but if there is a way to return Kiryu and the others to normal.-"

Goodwin cuts Yusei "There is not." He answered

"There is no way to return people turned into dark signers back to their former selves. No way at all." The man replied.

"What do you mean?" Yusei curiously asked

"Dark signers are the dead souls who have awakened their abilities. In other words, they are no longer in this world." Goodwin explained

Everyone gasped

"What did you say?" Melody asked with a surprised expression.

"Not in this world?" Aki added

"What does it mean?" Rua asked

"No, you can't mean-" Ruka questioned

"Kiryu is already dead..." Yusei whispered

"Enough is enough! Someone who is dead can't possibly return to life!" Jack shouted

"Well they can, ex king! The earthbound immortals brought them to life!" Melody shouted

Jack stared at Melody "Shut up, I am not talking to you little girl!" the blond yelled

"I am just answering your question, jerk!" The blond haired girl shouted back

"Melody is correct; they sold their souls to the earthbound immortals to live again. As a condition, they should defeat the signers." Goodwin said

"See? I told you I am correct!" Melody yelled

Jack sneered "Damn" he whispered

Goodwin make free his hands "Destiny is in your motion. There is no turning back now, whenever you defeat the dark signers or the world along with us perishes. That decision is in your hands." He said

"Think hard on what it is you should do and give me your answers." Goodwin said

The vision turned back to the temple "However, we are running out of time as it is." The man finished going out to the room.

"This is the worst decision I ever faced yet!" Melody thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry guys if I didn't included your characters in this chapter; this chapter has tl;dr speeches and I know you all readers will not read this. Don't worry your OCs will be back in the next chapter. **

**Kanna's Master: I am happy that you liked this chapter!**

** Sylpiation: I am glad that you liked the ending scripts; I have fun writing it! xD**

** CrystalWolf5430: Thank you**

** Logical sentence: Melody's special powers as a signer? I don't know, give me ideas readers? :D**

** WinkyWinkyBoo: Patience is the best virtue; D**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed my story, I appreciate it very much. Please review^_^**

**Youkai: Hey, why am I not there?**

**Me: I need to follow the canon, I know it sucks, but I need to. If I don't I will not meet Bruno early~**

**Melody: I am hungry**

**Crystal: Did you just eat yesterday?**

**Melody: Yeah but, still hungry.**

**Yuna: Gives hamburger**

**Melody: Thanks friend –eats hamburger-**


	14. Chapter 13: Tough desicion

_Chapter 13: Tough Decision _

Yusei was outside the mansion, staring at the daylight, thinking that Goodwin told him.

"Dark signers are the souls of the dead who had awakened their abilities, in other words they are no longer in this world." Goodwin said

The burgundy haired girl crossed her legs while sitting on a sofa. "He seems to be suffering," Aki murmured

"Huh? You know how Yusei's feelings too, Aki-san?" Luca asked

"Yes. Yusei cherishes the bonds shared between people above all else. That is why the fact his close friend became a dark signer is truly hard to cope with." Aki explained

"Poor Yusei" Luca whispered

A blond haired girl wearing a pink scarf, brown dress with magenta sleeves, and her hair has ponytails on each side walking around the living room thinking what she will do in case her family will be taken.

"Oh my God, what do I do now?" Melody asked herself panicky "What if my parents will be used as a sacrifice for the earthbound immortal?" the girl can't stop walking around.

"Melody calm down, I am sure we can solve this problem. Now we won't be surprised if people are missing." Aki advised

"Aki is right, Melody just calm down and think your decision." Luca added

The blond haired girl stopped walking and stared the two girls sitting.

"How could I calm down if my loved ones is in trouble at the earthbound immortals?" Melody raised her voice

The girl sighed, "What is Crystal, Youkai and Makoto is doing right now?" she questioned

* * *

><p>Parents and kids are enjoying playing games in the park. The three friends are in the Neo Domino Park buying tickets for roller coaster.<p>

"Three tickets please." Makoto placed the money in the counter .

A young man gave the three tickets to Makoto, Crystal and Youkai.

"Let's go, I can't wait to experience roller coaster again!" Crystal holds Makoto's hand and ran into the roller coaster.

Youkai sneered and followed Crystal and Makoto.

* * *

><p>"Speaking of which, how are you? Are you already prepared to fight?" Aki asked Melody and Luca.<p>

"I'll be okay. After all I have the reason to fight." Luca replied

"Even a child this young..." Aki murmured

"Melody are you prepared to fight?" The psychic duelist asked

The blond haired girl shrugged "What if I lose against the dark signers and can't save my family'?; Then we are all dead." Melody asked panicky

Melody walks faster as before in the living room. "I can't believe the Crimson Dragon picked me as a signer, there are a lot of people who are better than me'."

"Crimson Dragon picked you as a signer because he knows that you can do it, Melody." Luca said

"I don't think I can't do it, I failed my school grades. And then I can defeat a dark signer and betting my life in duel!" Melody panicky said

Yusei went inside the living room.

"Yusei" Luca goes near Yusei

"I am sorry. Please I want some time alone." Yusei said in a serious voice and left.

Aki stood up from the sofa and left as Yusei did.

"Yusei" Melody whispered

Jack is glaring at Yusei

* * *

><p>Goodwin is sitting on his office, he clicked the button appearing a hologram.<p>

"How are your plans going?" The man started

A man that wear red lipstick and has light purple hair. "Everything is running smoothly" the small man answered with a giggle.

* * *

><p>Yusei was in the front of the swimming pool part sitting on a bench. A tall blond haired man goes in front of the young man.<p>

"Jack" Yusei looked back down the floor

"If Kiryu really died, then I am responsible. He must have died with so much hate towards me. Do I have to fight while feeling like this?" Yusei questioned

"How do I stop him? What should I do?" Yusei clenches his fist with guilt and fear.

"What should you do? Let me show you!" Jack yelled and pulled Yusei's jacket near his face.

The blond haired man punched Yusei on the stomach.

"Jack..." Yusei whispered

Jack sneered with anger and fear.

* * *

><p>Aki was walking in the garden full of different color of roses. She stared at the roses making her smile. The girl stopped walking and placed her hand in a full-bloomed crimson colored rose.<p>

_Flashback:_

_"Aki" Aki's mother whispered_

_"Please forgive me. I've made up my mind; I want to fight the dark signers as a signer." Aki apologized_

_"Aki, why do you have to do that something __danagous__ we got back being a family again." Ms. __Izayoi__ asked_

_The psychic duelist faced her parents "Mommy, daddy, I was so happy when you accepted me without once turning back. That's why I believe I can't turn away either, this is my duty." Aki answered_

"Duty?" Ms. Izayoi wondered

"The Arcadia movement was trying to lead the world into chaos and I was one of their members." Aki said

"It wasn't your fault! You were just being used!" Ms. Izayoi raised her voice.

"As true as that may be, I don't think I can let things just be. A disaster is about to hit in Neo domino city and should my powers serve a purpose to everyone else." Aki said

"But, we're telling you-"

"Aki, if you cannot control your powers on your own they might run the risks of destroying yourself. You know that, don't you?" Mr. Izayoi cuts his wife

"Dear!" Ms. Izayoi concerned

Aki faced her mother "I'll be fine, don't worry."

"You're trying to discover what you consider to be wholeheartedly believable." Her father said

Aki nodded

"If Yusei had on your side you will never lose sight of yourself."

"Aki" Ms. Izayoi murmured

"Come now. Aki has found what she must truly do so let's have faith in our daughter." Mr. Izayoi said to his wife.

End flashback

"Thank you, daddy" Aki looked up in the skies.

* * *

><p>The signers are in a buffet, Melody and Rua was excitedly getting different foods and placed them on their plates.<p>

"Woah! This is so great" Rua excitedly gets a food from the counter.

The blond haired girl jumped in a hyper way "Wow, different yummy foods!" Melody rolled around.

Melody and Lua get the food they wanted, they did not notice that their plate is getting full of different foods.

Lua's twin sister Luca was in the front door.

"Ah, this is where you are!" Luca yelled and ran into her twin brother.

"You should eat some, Luca! This tastes awesome!" Lua gave bread to Luca.

"Geez, why are you the only one who is kicking back?" Luca asked

"But no one else came to eat; it is a waste of good food!" Lua replied

"No one has time for that now! Didn't you hear the slightest care when you heard director Goodwin's story, Rua?" Luca raised her voice.

Melody placed her hand to Luca's head "Calm down, Luca. You know we need energy to fight dark signers! Plus the foods here are delicious; it reminds me of my mom's cooking style!" the blond haired girl advised while happily munching foods.

"And, your brother is not a signer. So let him enjoy the food!" Melody finished.

"You both guys are a piece of work! Everyone is serious can't we afford to take it easy like you are Lua? Especially Melody, you are a signer!" Luca said maturely

"Who cares about being a signer? We deal with those problems later, for now I want to enjoy these foods!" Melody said carelessly

"Yup, taking in it easy Coz I am not a signer~!" Lua said

Melody and Luca sat on a table and the two started to eat happily.

"Luca, if you are not going to eat, I am going to eat with Melody!" Lua said while eating with Melody.

"Do what you want! Go picnicking in satellite for all I care!" Luca yelled turning around.

Lua became quiet "I am not going to satellite." He answered in a weak tone.

Melody stopped eating and listened to their conversation, she can't enjoy eating that much without someone.

Luca turned around "Wait, what do you mean?" the little girl curiously asked

Her twin brother sneered

"What's wrong, Lua? The food is getting colder." Melody concerned

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Satellite, a spiky orange haired young man was roaming around the damaged part of Satellite.<p>

"Now then, I should maybe get rid of one or two dark signers before Yusei gets back that is the at lease I can do for him right now." A young man named Crow said

He saw a little man walking far away "Oh, here's one already!" Crow raised his voice.

"With a face of shady, he has to be a dark signer!" he thought to himself.

The orange haired guy hides.

Yeager was scanning around the damaged part of the Satellite, he turned around a rope was trying to catch him, but he dodged it.

Crow's rope traps a metal instead of Yeager.

"Catch ya!" Crow jumped noticing that his rope catches a metal instead.

"What the-? Where did he go?" Crow asked while looking around the place.

Yeager came out besides a stone.

"You cannot catch me with that!" Yeager cackled and ran away.

Crow chased him "Hold it!"

The little man keeps giggling as he jumped inside a hideout.

Crow entered inside the abandoned hideout, it was dark and scary inside there.

"Bastard…Where'd he run off?" Crow asked himself.

He heard a similar annoying giggle around the place. A giant hook is going down slowly the floor with a little man standing on the hook.

"I am neither running nor hiding." Yeager said

"You jerk! Get down here!" Crow yelled

"You shouldn't be near right now." Yeager said in a serious voice.

Crow laughed, "So, you are a dark signer after all!"

"Oh me; oh my. It would so appear there is a misunderstanding. Your drab makers made me think that you are the dark signer here." Yeager said,

The giant hook stopped on the floor the little man jumped off. He pulled a stick a blue hologram next to the stick appeared seeing Crow's information.

"I see, I see. So you are aquatinted with Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas?" Yeager murmured

"What?" Crow asked "You don't seem to be a dark signer, who are you!" the orange haired guy pointed his finger to Yeager.

Yeager puts the item he's holding back to his pocket.

"My, oh my. I should have introduced myself earlier." Yeager raised his left hand not too high. He placed his hand in this chest "I am right-hand man to director Goodwin of the public security maintenance bureau, Yeager." The man introduced

"Public security maintenance bureau?" Crow wondered

"In any case try avoiding approaching that hole! Now if you excuse me." Yeager turned around.

A steel bracelet holds Yeager's left hand.

"What an obstinate fellow." Yeager whispered

"Why is someone from the public security maintenance bureau meandering around here? Wasn't it your boss who told Yusei to defeat the dark signers!" Crow questioned.

"This is strictly confidential. I am not obligated to tell a sewer rat like yourself." Yeager answered

Crow is holding the rope of the handcuff, he pulled it "Who's a sewer rat? A demon clown like you has got no right to talk!"

"Good grief. You seem to be quite dullard, very well if I have to duel you!" Yeager turned around.

"Hmph! I'll do some warming up before beating the dark signers!" Crow said

The two sets their duel disk in duel position and started the duel.

"Duel!" Crow and Yeager yelled

The duel started

* * *

><p>Crystal, Youkai and Makoto go outside the roller coaster place, Makoto and Youkai's face is pale as white, and not feeling well.<p>

"I want to do it for the second time!" the black haired girl yelled; feeling OK.

Makoto and Youkai closed their mouth using their hand and ran to the trashcan to vomit. Crystal looked around

"Youkai, Makoto? Where did you go?" Crystal asked and looked around the place.

* * *

><p>Yusei is feeling the pain in his stomach because of Jack's punch.<p>

Yusei looked up "Jack, what are you-!" he whispered

"I said I would show you what you should do!" Jack yelled punching Yusei on the face for the second time.

Yusei fell on the ground; he was shaking in pain, but turned around and faced Jack.

"What is that look for? Seeing how you're looking at me like an abandoned pet dog, you've lost to Kiryu'! You make me sick, who dragged me off my throne as a king and gave me such disgrace! Where is that Yusei Fudo? Gone!" Jack raised his voice.

"Kiryu wasn't the one who died, it was you!" Jack pointed his finger to Yusei.

Yusei winded his eyes

"I can fight, Kiryu may have been a friend, but now he is an enemy we must defeat!" Jack yelled

"I-I!" Yusei whispered

The blond haired man pulls Yusei's shirt "If he has something against us, I'll deal it back to him in sevenfold!" Jack said in a loud voice.

"And since you can't do that...You're just a shell of a man!" Jack tried to punch Yusei, but Yusei punched back causing them to punch their faces each other.

"I haven't died!" Yusei murmured

Jack stared at Yusei's blue eyes.

"Those are the eyes." Jack whispered

* * *

><p>Melody and the twins are in the dining room having an awkward silence.<p>

"Hey, why did you say that you won't go to satellite?" Luca asked

Lua turned around and smiled "No, I get carried away you know! That's why when people around me say 'you gotta be a hero and protect your little sister' even I feel starting that way." He placed his hand to his head "Stupid, right?"

"But, when I lose to that Divine-guy, it all sunk in. That I can't be a hero" Lua looked down the floor.

The blond haired girl placed her hand to Lua's head "Cheer up, Lua! We can be a hero in our own ways! I am sure that you can protect your little sister!" Melody cheered Lua.

"And who knows you can be the next signer and fight a dark signer." Melody finished, while patting Lua's head.

"Lua..." Luca whispered

The teal-haired boy brings his plate "I never said it before, but when we were small, I used to think, 'man, Luca is a pest' just a little. Think you were a-ball-chain, think that because you were around I couldn't do to any dueling tournaments in town or any king's autograph sessions." Lua explained

"I know. I've been always sickly right? Because of that you weren't allowed to go outside, but I wanted to apologize one day. I am really sorry." Luca apologized

"Stop that! You'll put me to shame if you apologize to me, Luca!" Lua said

"Huh?" Luca wondered

"You're awesome, Luca because you are a singer a reincarnation of an ancient warrior! You're not like me, I've been the real ball-and-chain here. If I went I'd just get in the way." Rua said in sad tone.

"I'll be cheering you on from here!" Lua cheered "Rah, rah Ruka! Beat those dark signers! Yeah!"

Melody coughed "Are you forgetting someone, Lua?" she asked glaring at the little boy.

"Ah, sorry Melody-san! Luca, Melody defeat those dark signers!" Rua repeated the cheer again.

"Better" Melody murmured

Luca has tears flowing from her eyes "You idiot..." the little girl whispered, "Isn't it obvious that I am scared too? Lua, what will you do if you didn't go with me when I really needed you?"

"Luca..." Lua whispered in a sad tone.

"You don't need to be a hero! Just protect me like you always have!" Luca hugged her twin brother and cried.

Melody rolled her eyes "Bleh,kids are so over dramatic. Let's go find Yusei and the others." The girl said turning around and goes outside the dining room.

The two twins followed the blond haired girl.

"Pfft, you think you're in a TV show don't you?" Melody asked

* * *

><p>Jack and Yusei are sitting on the grass doing nothing.<p>

"Jack" Yusei started

"Yeah?" Jack asked

"Thanks to you, I opened my eyes. The dark signers are pushing the world towards danger. I have to set my resolve to protect my friends in Satellite and what I hold dear." Yusei thanked Jack, despites Jack keeps punching him awhile ago.

"Hmph, same old friends and 'what I need to protect' routine" Jack murmured

The blond haired man gets Carly's broken glasses from his coat.

"What I need to protect..." Jack thought to himself.

A blue-haired girl is standing behind a bush while staring at Jack. Aki goes in front of Yusei and Jack.

"You seem prepared now." The psychic duelist whispered

"Aki" Yusei whispered

"I will fight with you. I think what I must do lie ahead." Aki said

"I see" Yusei murmured

"Yusei!" A combined voice called Yusei's name.

Yusei and Jack looked around; a little girl and a young woman are running and stopped in front of him.

"You're going?" Melody asked

"I am." Yusei replied

Luca turned around looking at her twin brother, is looking sad. Lua looked down for a second and gave Yusei a cheering smile.

"Yusei!" Lua waved and ran into Yusei.

"I know now! You're so cool because you always fight with belief with yourself!" Lua admired Yusei.

Yusei gave Lua a smile "Lua"

The little boy faced Jack "And you are still cool, even you are not the king anymore, Jack!" Lua cheered

"Ass..." Melody murmured

"What did you say'?" Jack yelled furiously

Melody rolled her eyes and faced Jack "Nothing, I just remembered something funny" the girl lied while sweat dropping

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I feel like remaking the four first chapters in Mind of the Crimson dragon. Sorry, for not updating for a long time, my family and I had a Christmas celebration. Thank you Slypiaton, Akizarulez, WinkyWinkyboo, Logical sentence, Kanna's master for reviewing the previous chapter. I really want to skip this to WGRP; but I can't because the story will be screwed up if that happened.**

**God, 1 week until back to school, I hate school! If only there is a way to destroy my school, I will. -_-**

**Please read and review ^_^**


	15. Chapter 14: Going to Satellite

_Chapter 14: Going to Satellite_

Yusei, Aki, Melody and the twins went back to Neo Domino city. Aki and Yusei is staring on the sunset.

"I wonder if the sunsets five-thousand years ago were so vivid." Aki started

"Probably, but the future is uncertain. We must protect this world." Yusei murmured

"Yeah, you're right." Aki agreed

Melody, Luca and Lua are inside a building staring at the beautiful sunset. Jack is in the roof alone staring at the red skies. The blond haired man raised Carly's glasses.

"Atlas-Sama!" A voice of a young woman yelled.

A blue-haired girl with blue suit goes to the roof.

"I figured you up here!" Mikage stopped in front of Jack.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Jack asked

Mikage saw Jack holding a pair of broken reading glasses.

"Hey, I said what's wrong?" The blond haired man questioned the second time.

"Something awful happened on Satellite!" Mikage reported

"What did you say?" Jack asked seriously

* * *

><p>In the abandoned storage Crow and Yeager is continuing the duel until another earthquake strikes in satellite. The ground is trembling in fear.<p>

Crow looked around "What? An earthquake?" he asked

Yeager gasped "Oh no, has it already started?" the clown wondered

The earthquake gets stronger as a purple beam appeared from the hole in the satellite. It gets bigger and bigger.

Crow turned around "What the..what's going on?" the orange haired guy questioned.

"This is terrible!" Yeager said panicky, he returned his deck from his pocket and canceled the duel.

"I hadn't thought this it would start this quick!" The little rushed off outside the storage house.

Crow chased Yeager "Hey, you hold it!" he shouted "Where are you leaving the duel to run off too?"

"Now is not the time! We must escape as soon as possible!" Yeager replied with a panic voice while running.

"Quit screwing around! Trying to abandon your life as a duelist to run away, you shameless bastard!" Crow yelled while running as he throws the duel disk cuff to Yeager.

Yeager is almost fallen on the floor, but tries to continue running. "Right now, my life is more important!" he said.

The clown ejects a balloon from his sleeve and lifts him away slowly.

"If you value your life as well, you should run! Enough though it may be too late as it is!" Yeager advised

"Damn you, at lease you could say the 'match was postponed'!" Crow shouted while raising his arm.

A black mist starts to fill up the premises. Crow dashes to his d-wheel and speeds ahead, keeping a distance between him and the mist.

"Damn, what the hell is that?" Crow asked himself.

The smoky mist started to cover the whole satellite as the people ran away. After the mist covered the whole place, satellite became broken and quiet as wind.

* * *

><p>Melody and the others are the Public Security Maintenance Bureau. The screen shows Satellite after the smoke filled the area. Satellite was now more broken than before.<p>

"What is this?" Aki asked

"Is this satellite?" Melody wondered

"Is the fog always so thick?" Lua added

"No, this isn't right." Yusei murmured

"Hey what happened there?" Jack asked Mikage.

Mikage is clicking on the hologram she is holding "We are not sure on the details, but some kind of abnormality occurred on the deepest regions of satellite." The young woman replied.

"The deepest region?" Yusei questioned

"We are currently unable to establish contact with security in Satellite at all. The footage may not hold for long." Mikage stared at the screen.

Suddenly all screens lose signal causing the screen blinking black and white.

"We can't just stand around doing nothing! We're flying to satellite on the double! Prepare a helicopter!" The blond haired man ordered Mikage in a strong and serious voice.

"Yes sir!" Mikage goes outside the office.

"Rally, Crow, you guys..." Yusei thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Makoto, Crystal and Youkai was in front of Crystal's house.<p>

"Thanks Makoto and Youkai, not because of you I wouldn't experience roller coaster again. Let us do it again in weekends, don't worry this time it will be my treat!" Crystal smiled.

Youkai and Makoto sweat dropped

"Uh...I have to teach my little brother for his exam next week." The blue haired guy excused. Makoto looked at his hand watch.

"Oh look, I need to go home in the house to take care father!" Makoto lied "Bye Crystal, bye Youkai, I enjoy hanging out with you." The young man ran off.

Crystal and Youkai did not talk for a second.

"It would have been better if Melody was here..." Youkai said in a weak tone.

"I called her hours ago her mother said that Melody has a meeting with the signers and Mr. Goodwin. I wonder if she is alright there, well I hope she is safe..." Crystal concerned

"Our days are not ordinary boring anymore because of this earthbound immortals thingy. What if Neo Domino city is destroyed by the earthbound immortals, then we are dead." Youkai said

* * *

><p>Media and citizens of the Neo Domino city gathered on Public Security Maintenance Bureau.<p>

"Hey explain yourselves!" A man shouted

"What were those flaming surface drawings?" Another citizen asked

One of the securities is in the stage, holding a blue megaphone.

"There will be an official announcement from director Goodwin concerning that soon! In the meantime calm down for now!" The man shouted to the megaphone.

"When is he going to announce it?" The crowd asked

"A lot of people disappeared in those surfaces drawings!" A young man complained

"Are you going to protect us?" a man shouted

"In that case you should disperse immediately! You are all the mass rioting and could be-"

"No!" The crowd yelled and raised their hand.

A blond haired curly girl wearing a red working dress is in front of the camera.

"I am in the front of Public Security Maintenance Bureau. The resident's irritation against the authorities, who are not given a clear explanation as to these strong freak accidents, is reaching a peek-"

Two guys suddenly pops in the camera.

"Hey, Goodwin, get out here!" the man on the right side interrupted

"Why are you watching this?" The man on the left side added.

Then there are two more who popped in the camera.

"Get out here, Goodwin!" a young man shouted

* * *

><p>Melody's mother, Amira and Ace is watching TV.<p>

"People are blaming the government because of the natural disasters, why do people doesn't have common sense? These days..." Ace thought to himself.

"In speaking of common sense, Melody isn't home yet. What happened to her?" Amira concerned.

"Don't worry; the security said that she will come back here safe and sound. So don't worry..." Ace answered.

* * *

><p>Angela manages to crawl free form the people crowding her camera, and her cell phone rang. She pulled it from her pocket and clicked a button; a small hologram of Goodwin appeared in front of Angela.<p>

"Oh, director! Were you watching this on television? Please give me some information!" Angela begged.

"Please have the media address the residents in order to calm them down." Goodwin ordered

"But, trying to calm them down in this kind of situation-!"

Goodwin cuts the reporter "I have done favors for you for such times like these. I am counting on you, Angela-kun"

"Regardless of favors, you're barely giving me any material nowadays!" Angela said, but Goodwin doesn't want to hear more so he clicked a finish call button.

A hologram of Mikage pops in the top of the telephone.

"Pardon me, director." The blue haired girl apologized

"I understand" Goodwin accepted "Tell the signers that we are preparing their departure once."

"I understood." Mikage bowed and the hologram disappeared.

"Let's go" Mikage commanded

Melody can't go to satellite without her mother's permission, if her mother didn't know about this. Her mom will go argue with the securities. The other signers and Mikage was on their way to the outside.

"Ms. Saigiri..." The blond haired girl whispered

"Yes?" The blue haired girl responded

"Can I go back to my house?"

"Melody, we have no time! The signers need to-"

"But, I don't want mom to worry about me! If she doesn't know that I went to Satellite without her permission, she will get angry at me!" The blond haired girl cuts Mikage.

* * *

><p>A limousine drops a blond haired girl on a nice looking house. Melody sighed, thinking that her mother will not allow Melody, but she will try anyway. A car's window opened.<p>

"Hurry up, Melody." Mikage rushed the girl.

Melody rushed into the front gate of their house, she punched the doorbell many times as she does always. A teal haired guy an inch taller than Melody opened the gate.

"Mom just left five minutes ago..." Ace started

"I can't stay here for long" Melody ran into her room.

She placed her other clothes inside her bag. Ace entered his sister's room.

"What do you mean? Are you going to a field trip?" Ace asked

"I am going to satellite to defeat dark signers and save the world."

Ace laughed, "What, you will save the world? You can't even solve 8x8; your kidding right?" he teased

"No" Melody answered, she finished packing her bag and placed it to her shoulders.

"Believe it or not it's true, it's a long story. Tell mom when she gets home; I love her take care mom." Melody said; she goes back to the limousine and the car drove away.

Melody doesn't care if her mother will yell at her if she goes home.

"I will do my best to save my loved ones..." the blond haired girl murmured

* * *

><p>Melody and the others are waiting for the helicopter to arrive.<p>

"It's time huh?" Luca whispered

Her twin brother Lua nodded.

"Atlas-sama" Mikage called

"Yeah?"

"Why are you going to satellite? Atlas-sama?" Mikage asked

"That's obvious. I have something I must do." Jack answered in a cold voice.

Mikage remembered a pair of glasses that Jack is holding in the roof.

"Is that a signer? Or it is?" the girl asked herself.

Melody can't resist the quietness of conversation, so she talked.

"Ex. King, what do you mean 'I have something I must do?' could it be a love interest?" Melody giggled.

Jack glared at Melody "Shut up"

"Make Me," The blond haired girl whispered

"It seems the mist that is wrap around satellite is occurring at the site of old momentum." Goodwin said.

"Old momentum?" Aki and Luca wondered at the same time.

"What's that?" Lua added

"Destiny is indeed guiding you. The developer of old momentum; Dr. Fudo's son." Goodwin glared at Yusei.

"Wait, what? The developer of the old momentum is Yusei's father?" Melody asked

"Yes, he was the lead developer within R.R.D.'s Ener-D Reactor that was killed in the Zero Reverse effect." Goodwin explained.

"The gears of destiny are beginning to turn in a major way. The mission for all of you is to defeat the dark signers and make the old momentum revolve in right director." Goodwin finished.

The signers hears a sound of helicopter, they looked up a huge white helicopter with two colors lights on each side. The helicopter slowly goes down the ground. A tall muscular man with tan skin wearing a security outfit jumps off the helicopter.

He placed his hand to his eyebrows "Agent Ushio. At your service sir!" Ushio said in a serious tone.

"Good job." Goodwin murmured.

Yusei closed his eyes "Oh, its you.?" He asked

Ushio was fustrated when he saw Yusei "What do you mean 'oh?' I received direct orders from the director to escort you to that damned dump?" the man raised his voice.

Melody raised her other eyebrow "I thought you were a loyal police, but you're the one who acts like you came garbage." The girl insulted.

The police started at Melody "I am loyal, I just don't allow people from satellite to come in the city!" he yelled

"Whatever" the blond haired girl rolled her eyes.

Mikage goes near to Ushio.

"Are you going along?" the blue haired girl asked.

"Ma'am it will be my honor to be service of you, Mikage-san!"

Ushio goes back to his loyal personality. He placed his other hand to his eyebrow.

"An early morning mission is a lot to handle, isn't it, Agent Ushio?" Mikage asked the agent with a smile.

Ushio's cheeks became pinkish red "Not at all"

"Ok, everyone. Please, this way." Mikage pointed the entrance of the helicopter.

"Shall we go?" Aki asked

"Yeah" The other signers nodded in the same time, they was on their way to the helicopter until Yusei stopped.

"Wait?" Yusei stopped

The signers turned around "What's wrong Yusei?" Melody asked

Yusei stared at Goodwin "Goodwin, I want you to promise me something."

"What is that?"

"When we defeat the dark signers and manage to return everything back to normal, promise me that you will connect the Daedalus bridge with the city." Yusei said in a cold voice.

"The Daedalus bridge that links satellite and the city, do you intend to emulate the legendary man who fought to building that bridge?" Goodwin asked

"If your story is true, then there should be no reason to discriminate satellite." Yusei said

Goodwin closed his eyes and opened it again "Very well. I promise you"

A rising sunset shines into their faces. Yusei and the other signers go inside the helicopter.

Melody raised her arms "I can't believe it's already morning, but I still feel hyper." The girl rushed inside the helicopter.

"I swear I'll unify Satellite and the city even it means my life." Yusei thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for syphiaton, Adyz, WinkyWinkyBoo, CrystalWolf5430, Kanna's master, Akizarulez, Logical sentence for reviewing the previous chapter, I appreciate it so much^_^**

**Replies:**

**Sylphiaton: Thank you, wait for more chapters Yuna and Silver will be back^_^**

**Akizarulez: I am happy that you liked the double date scene, this is my first time writing a date scene so don't be surprised if it sucks xP**

**Kanna's master: Thank you for reviewing, critiques would be appreciate^^**

**CrystalWolf5430: Thank you^_^**

**WinkyWinkyBoo: I love writing that dialog thanks^^**

**Adyz: Nice username ;D thank you for reviewing anyway^^**

**Logical Sentence: Thanks for revewing^^**

**Melody Minami belongs to me**

**Youkai belongs to Crystalwolf5430**

**Crystal belongs Akizarulez**

**Yuna and Silver belongs to sylphiaton**

**Sorry for not submitting earlier, watchcartoononline's link doesn't work: c**

**Please review c:**

**Gives reviewiers candies**


End file.
